Vive tu vida animadamente!
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Luego de 7 años te reencuentras con tus 2 amigos de la infancia de Sun Garden, pero en esta historia entablaras muchas amistades y te enamoraras de un chico... mejor veanlo ustedes no soy muy buena resumiendo
1. Chapter 1

**solo quiero dejarles claro que este es mi primer fic y espero que no me den muy duro con las criticas ( uy solo al pensarlo me pongo nerviosa xD) bien en este fic eres amiga de infancia de 2 chicos ( nose si sea muy original pero es lo que se me ocurrio, tengo poca imaginacion al cuanto si no escucho musica...) ahora al dejarles claro algo..**

**Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenece! listo cambio y fuera xD!  
**

**

* * *

**

Se veia una chica bastante feliz llegando a su nueva casa con su familia si una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura ojos de un color cafe oscuro pero cuando estaba nublado esos ojos

de color cafe oscuros se turnaban a unos de color verdoso agua alta de tez blanca, y su nombre es...( tu nombre abrevacion TN) de muy buen animo desempacando sus pertenencias en su nueva habitacion ya al terminar,baja y le dice a su madre

Tu: mamá saldre a dar una vuelta para conocer los alrededores-

Tu mamá: Esta bien pero ten mucho cuidado y regresa antes de las 6!- gritaba

Tu: Ok!

tu ibas caminando de lo mas bien hasta que paraste en una cancha y veias un grupo de chicos jugando animadamente tu deporte favorito si el Soccer los veias muy feliz, pero luego seguiste caminando hasta que ves a un chico de ojos amarillos cabello rojo del mismisimo color rojo del fuego sin creer que era tu amigo de la infancia(no muy segura si era el) quedaste en shock sin creer si el era supestamente tu amigo de la infancia v el chico se percato y se acerco a ti y te pregunto:

¿?: oye que te pasa que miras tanto- decia de manera desafiante

Tu: ummm... disculpa, si te incomode pero tu cara me parece conocida pero no puedo recordar muy bien ¿me podrias decir tu nombre?, pero antes me presentare yo soy _(TN nombre completo), al decir esto el chico quedo en shock y dijo lo siguiente:

¿?: Yo soy Haruya Nagumo, discupa mucho si te dije de esa manera por quedarme viendo todo este rato_TN dijo este.

Tu: Asi que eras tu despues de todo Haru-nyan dijiste de un tono tan exclamante, ha pasado 7 años desde el Sun Garden verdad?

Haru-nyan:Ja!, todavia me sigues llamando de esa manera- dijo este sonriente

Tu: claro! si no no te hubiera puesto ese nombre ¿no? era demasiado divertido esos dias en el Sun Garden junto a Suzu-Chi-dijiste con una sonrisa muy tierna de repente te da ganas de mirar el telefono y ya ves que ya son las 6:00 te alarmas y dices:

Tu: ya me voy Haru-nyan antes que me den el sarmon del año nos vemos otro dia si esque nos vemos bye bye!

Haru-nyan: nos vemos en otro momento dijo este-

te fuiste lo mas rapido a tu casa y chocaste con un chico de cabello castaño con banda naranja ( se muy bien que es my usado en fics pero bueh..)

Tu: Auch! decias mientras te sobabas la frente, perdon dijiste mientras ayudabas al chico caido en el suelo

Tu: Espera! no me digas..TU ERES MAMORU ENDO! gritabas con estrellitas en los ojos

Endo: claro ese soy yo estrechando su mano mientas sonreia

Tu: ay..! disculpa de los animos me olvide presentarme yo soy _TN(nombre completo) es un gusto conocerte ay rayos! se me olvidaba adios Endo! devo irme nos veremos en alguna oportunidad- gritabas mientras corrias llegaste a tu casa entraste y saludaste a tu madre te sentaste diste las gracias por la comida terminaste, te bañaste suviste a tu habitacion y te cambiaste de ropa a tu pijama favorito ( no doy detalles porque no se que color les guste xD) te acostaste y mientras soñabas tu primer dia de escuela (yo: que harias si eres nueva)

espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic! ah si olvidava un detalle muyyy importante te gustara un chico nada menos que Fubuki Shiro! jijiji lo olvide no queria dar lata entre tanta explicacion, ademas de ser amiga de 2 chicos de la infancia hasta el prox cap!


	2. Chapter 2

**hola esta es la acontinuacion del capitulo ni siquiera ha pasado 1 dia y ya escribo esq me vienen tantaaaaaas ideas ( si claro como no...) bueno sin preambulon espera espera! olvidava algo... quiero que me manden rewievs para sentir celos a Fubuki xD y que me den un sobrenombre para el...**

**one,two,three! Inazuma Eleven/Super once no me pertenecen!**

**" encuentros emocionantes y un pasado misterioso!"**

RING RING RING!

te despertaste sobandote un ojo para despertar bien fuiste a darte un baño para quitar ese sueño, te vestiste y te cepillaste bajaste saludaste a tu mamá y a tu papá dando los buenos dias matutinos con una sonrisa te sentaste y diste gracias por la comida comiste y terminaste mientras tu mamá te preguntaba si te savias el camino respondiste que si para que no te vayaran a dejar ibas caminando aun sin saver donde quedaba la escuela raimon y te topaste ni nada menos con... MAMORU ENDO! el iva con un pan en su boca fuiste corriendo y gritaste: Endo! esperame me voy contigo! endo se da la vuelta y se sorprende haberte visto de nuevo

Endo: vaya! asi que nos encontramos de nuevo_TN!

Tu: si! lo siento si te pido esto dijiste sonrojada ¿me ayudarias llegar a la escuela raimon?

Endo: Claro! si voy a la misma escuela-dijo sonriendo

Tu:Bien vamonos rapido antes que se haga tarde Endo!-gritaste mientras corrias

ya al llegar a la academia Endo se despidio y tu te dirijiste donde el director donde te entregaba tus papeles de horario mala suerte te tocaba tu materia mas odiada! (la que tu odies la mia es la mates jaja xD)

ya al dirijirte a tu salon el profesor te pidio que te presentaras

¡Hola mucho gusto yo soy_TN(nombre completo)-dijiste con una tierna sonrisa ( que la mayoria de los chicos quedaron embobados) sientate en ese pupitre y te encontraste al lado tuyo a Endo aliviada con quien hablar luego toco el recreo

Tu: Endo! me alegra mucho que hayamos quedado en la misma clase -dijiste sonriendo

Endo: jajaja ami tambien! una amiga más para divertirse! mientras que se acercaban unos chicos

¿?:Endo espero que en el entrenamiento sigas con esos animos de sonreir decia un chico junto a un grupo

Endo: claro Kazemaru quien crees que soy el tipico capitan sonriente y obstinado jajaja!

Endo:_TN te presentare a los chicos, el que recien me acababa de hablar es Kazemaru,El es Goenji,Kido, y Fubuki

Tu: un gusto de conocerlos chicos-decias animadamente mientras que de tus ojos salian estrellitas

Tu: Endo me gustaria unirme al club de Soccer decias mientras sonreias

Endo:¡ enserio! bien entonces sigueme mientras te tomaba de la mano echandose a correr mientras te arrastraba al pequeño club donde viste a todos los integrantes te presentaste te llevaste demasiado bien con ellos mientras entraba un chico de visita si.. tu amigo de la infancia ni nada menos que Haru-nyan! junto aun chico de cabello blanco desordenado con una mirada fria

Tu: Haru-nyan nos volvemos a ver eh?

Haru-nyan: vaya,vaya nos volvemos aver Pequeña Lokilla

Tu: jaja ese sobrenombre me lo decias mucho Haru-nyan ¿are? ese chico me parece conocido...aver si no me falla la memoria

Haru-nyan:vaya durante 7 años ya no te acuerdas de Suzuno Fuusuke... Pequeña Lokilla -.-

Tu: Suzu-Chi! te abalanzabas sobre el y frotabas tu cara sobre la de el vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hacia esto!

Suzu-Chi:oye,oye no frotes tanto tu cara a la mia!

Tu: jaja perdon Endo prueba mis habilidades para entrar al equipo!

Endo: Esta bien! veamos que tan fuerte eres

tu ibas corriendo con el balon hacia la porteria para hacer tu tecnica Hissatsu ya que si davas tiros normales degastarias la santa y pobre pelota Snow Hurricane! el balon soltaba un intenso hielo junto a un huracan de viento Endo estava tan emocionado que no alcanzo a parar el balon ya que este iva demasiado rapido congelando la porteria y tu estavas emocionada ya que pudiste meter gol si gol al mismisimo Capitan osea Endo!,Endo se paro felicitandote y feliz asique pudiste entrar a equipo sin demora (Hala, que rapido no? xD)

Haru-nyan: vaya asique has fortalecido mucho en el Soccer_TN

Tu: Claro! no voy a permitir que me ganes en mi deporte favorito Haru-nyan! y a ti tambien te lo digo Suzu-Chi!

Suzu-Chi:y yo nisiquiera te recorde que mal de mi y eso que nunca olvido las cosas!-decia con un tono trizte

Tu: Daijobu! Daijobu!, es normal ya han pasado 7 años no? es normal que hubiese crecido bastante y eso que YO dije que nunca los olvidaria parte culpa es mia que mala amiga soy, desde que aquella familia me adopto pase por algo perdi un poco las memorias...

Todos: ¡QUE!

Tu: jaja asuntos triviales chicos mejor les explico

* * *

yo perdi a mi familia cuando tenia 5 años en un accidente y fui a parar a Sun Garden y hay fui a conocer a Haru-nyan y a Suzu-Chi en sun garden pase por muchas cosas en ese tiempo Haru-nyan tenia fama de antisocial y Suzu-Chi de asocial pues ami como era nueva en aquel lugar todavia conservaba esa sonrisa entonces fui tratando de entablar una relacion de amistad con Haru-nyan y Suzu-Chi pero como Suzu-Chi tenia esa fama de asocial me costo pero pude hacerme amiga de él dandole una razon de vivir ya que el havia perdido a sus seres mas amados: su mamá y su papá ami no me afectaba tanto ya que habia ganado esa caracteristica de adaptarme a todo lo que se me proponga y Haru-nyan con esos ojos ambar ( amarillos xD) penetraba con esa mirada observadora a Suzu-Chi en ese tiempo el no le hablaba todavia.. solo al pensar Suzu-Chi de halar con su voz triste y apagada para preguntarle la razon por la que lo observada todos los dias y cada hora... y en ese tiempo era demasiado directa y eso que nisiquiera habiamos entablado una conversacion osea seria un nunca le pregunte la razon pero Haru-nyan no me respondio solo diciendo: acaso eso te interesa mocosa?, que acaso eres como todos aquellos ignorantes que nisiquiera saven que hicieron realmente su familia es decir sus padres o que nunca los conocieron,yo le conteste que yo perdi a mis padres pero me prometi que nunca lloraria por haberlos perdido porque aun asi yo sola podria continuar en este mundo cruel y frio, la verdad tampoco no me interesa de lo que tu pienses de mi o de lo que piensan los demas de ti e incluso esos adultos que solo hablan y chismean en lo que creen y haciendo comentarios hirientes que nisiquiera un propio niño entenderia por lo que veo tu eliges tu propio camino junto a tu amigo el balon que siempre sujetas entre tus manos dandome la vuelta, realmente fue un placer hablar con alguien que podria decirme que casi pensamos en lo mismo pero por lo que veo nesecita estar más solo. entonces Haru-nyan quedo entre pensando ***realmente pareciera que ella piensa como aquellos chiquillos llorones pero su aparencia engaña pensaba el mismo*** en ese tiempo a mi me gustaba estar cerca de un arbol de cerezos observando como caian era mi lugar favorito para pensar, aunque aun me quedaba la intriga de saver porque observaba tanto a Suzuno ese chico de ojos con ojos como si no tuviera alma estaba claro que era como un alien no articulaba una palabra pero siempre mira la comida y nunca come enserio queria acabar con su vida torturandose de esa manera tan lenta y mala? ese chico, entiendo que haya querido mucho a sus padres aunque los mios me entregaron todo pero aun asi hasta los 5 años, entre tanto pensamiento me saco de nuevo el.. si el chico cabeza de flama mirandome con esos ojos color ambar penetrando con su mirada que la sentia clavarmela como una flecha,me pare lo busque estava mirandome mientras tenia en su pie parando el balon que siempre sostenia en sus manos y le formule nuevamente la misma pregunta ¿porque miras tanto a Suzuno? esta vez el chico respondio: quiero que esos ojos perdidos me miren solamente a mi que alguna vez pose esos ojos azules y hermosos que me mire a los ojos,ya veo le respondi esta es tu razon no? entonces yo tambien quiero que me miren esos ojos la verdad me atraen mucho es como el cielo azul, resplandiendo, pero es como si esos ojos estuvieran apagados, sin vida quiero darle la razon de vivir a Suzuno para que esos ojos brillen como el cielo, entonces somos amigos le respondi con una sonrisa, el, respondio decidido y serio, claro

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap se que podria ser aburrido pero es lo que yo sueño en mis sueños y revelar el pasado y misteroso de nuestra personaje xD bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**la acontinuacion del capi 2... espero que es haya gustado ahora! Inazuma Eleven/Supero once no me pertenece!**

**"un pasado misterioso parte 2!"**

**Recordemos:**

**Tu: ¿porque miras tanto a Suzuno? Haruya:,**

**Haruya: quiero que esos ojos perdidos me miren solamente a mi que**

**alguna vez pose esos ojos azules y hermosos que me miren a los ojos**

**Tu:ya veo le respondi esta es tu razon no? entonces yo tambien quiero que me miren esos ojos la verdad me atraen mucho es como el cielo azul, resplandiendo, pero es como si esos ojos estuvieran apagados, sin vida quiero darle la razon de vivir a Suzuno para que esos ojos brillen como el cielo, entonces somos amigos le respondi con una sonrisa**

**Haruya:respondio decidido y serio, claro**

Tu: Entonces empezaremos por hablarle directamente a Suzu-Chi!

Haruya: ¿que acaso ya le pones sobrenombres al niño alien?

Tu: Ja!, mira quien habla "niño alien" le dices, entonces a ti te llamare Haru-nyan

Haru-nyan:¿¡QUE! de donde viene el nyan?

Tu:¿acaso no te gusta? tus ojos de color ambar son como de un gato que penetra con su mirada a su presa o a su objetivo de manera que este se sienta incomodo-dije seria

Haru-nyan:nunca crei que la definicion me gustaria pero bueno me quedare con el sobrenombre...-dijo serio

Tu: Yosh!, entonces continua el plan para hacer que Suzu-Chi busque una razon para vivir! y que esos ojos recuperen su brillo como el cielo azul!, bien ire a buscarlo alli donde siempre esta y tratare de hablarle lo mas que pueda nos vemos Haru-nyan!

dicho esto fui a buscar a Suzuno, es decir Suzu-Chi alli estaba el en el cuarto apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara entre ellas como era de directa me acerque a el y me sente al lado suyo, diciendole lo siguiente

Tu:Nee, no te sientes solo estar todo el dia sin hablarle a alguien y haciendo amigos? le pregunte pero el no respondia

Tu: Suspire- mira te contare algo de mi pero deseguro tu no escucharas o no te interesara, pero yo perdi a mi familia en un accidente los perdi pero eso no significa que perderia el sentido de vivir yo todavia sigo agradecida por todo lo que me dieron yo seguire viviendo para que ellos me observen y me miren donde quieran que esten ellos por eso.. ¡nunca hay que rendirse! la vida siempre te da retos aunque sea cruel y fria, no quiere decir que todo sea de hielo tambien hay un sol que calienta tu ser de alegria y eso se llama amigos!- dije sonriendo, en ese momento vi que aquel chico del hielo mas frio levanto su vista y me vio a mis ojos nunca crei que me miraria con esos ojos perdidos en algun lugar, pero aun asi no recupera ese brillo

Tu: asique Suzuno quieres ser mi amigo aunque todavia no me quieras hablar yo te seguire hablando hasta que me digas algo de ti,no te preocupes es normal que no me tomes tanta confianza- le dje con una sonrisa tierna, me levante para decirle que nos veriamos luego pero en ese momento cuando me dava la vuelta para retirarme el se movio y me sujeto de la polera que tenia, me quede sorprendida por aquel movimiento que iso el tratando de mover sus labios para hablar, aunque el tenia una promesa para el, nunca mas le volveria a hablar a alguien, y el dijo lo siguiente:

Suzuno: que...da...te...-lo dijo de una forma tan baja pero aun asi lo escuche

Tu: Ves? no tienes porque tener miedo al hablar Suzuno ni como si alguiente lo impediera ten mas confianza en ti ah!,¿puedo llamarte Suzu-Chi?, ademas promete algo más quiero que comas lo que te den de desayuno, almuerzo, y cena estas demasiado flaquito acaso no consideras tu salud- lo dije casi como un regaño

El Chico solo quedo mirando de manera en shock que alguien se preocupara de el, luego de tantas veces insistiendole que comiera pero los adultos terminaron por aburrirse y no decirle nada..

Tu: deves comer bien para que crezcas fuerte y sano! asi podras moverte todo el dia con energias Suzu-Chi!, ven vamos afuera junto al arbol de cerezos para que lo veas ne?

Tu: ah! si todavia no me lo prometes mientras levantaba el dedo para hacer la promesa,lo haras verdad?, el termino haciendo la promesa, entonces vayamos al arbol

en ese momento regresamos al arbol de cerezos y alli estava Haru-nyan, esperandolos

Haru-nyan: asique alfin dejas ese lugar Suzuno-dijo casi en tono burlesco

Tu: bien Haru-nyan ya funciono como tal habiamos dicho ahora el tendra que comer todo lo que le den, para que engorde un pokitin que esta demasiado flaco,ademas ya no estara solo estara con nosotros,mientras le sujetaba la mano a Suzu-Chi, fui corriendo hacia el arbol con el y le dije que se sentara conmigo y con Haru-nyan

Tu: bien Haru-nyan me enseñas a jugar Soccer?

Haru-nyan:bien con una condicion, tendras que aprender bien a jugar para luego derrotarte y reirme en tu cara

Tu:¡que cruel eres!, claro que aprendere bien para ganarte a ti y a Suzu-Chi! porque el tambien aprendera y te demostrare la furia de una chica! nunca provoques a una chica!

Haru-nyan: bien empezemos trata de quitarme el balon entonces-diciendo entre una sonrisa burlesca

Tu: Bien! tratare de hacer lo mejor posible y eso que aun nose jugar jajajaja-reia porque no savia

aunque no savia jugar al Soccer mis movimientos eran agiles, y Haru-nyan tambien lo era en un momento casi le arrebato el balon, pero aun no me rendia, porque si me rendia admitiria mi derrota y ademas de esforzarse de demas deja frutos, en un momento calcule bien sus pasos y pude arrebatarle el balon luego que se lo arrebate sonrei bastante, decia: Si! te lo quite bien!

Haru-nyan: bah, no hagas tanto escandalo solo fue un descuido...

Suzu-Chi nos miraba desde el arbol entonces lo vi y le dije:

Porque no tratas tu tambien de jugar es muy divertido!-Dije con una sonrisa tierna,entonces el se paro para tratar de robarle el balon a Haru-nyan, pero por no haber comido dias no podia moverse muy bien, y más estaba demasiado debil, me percate de ello, y le dije a Haru-nyan, Oye, sera mejor que paremos de jugar Suzu-Chi, estas demasiado debil como para seguir jugando y a este paso te desmayaras y perderas el conocimiento ademas ya esta dando la hora de comer, vayamos!-dije con una sonrisa

tome de las manos a Suzu-Chi y a Haru-nyan, para ir al comedor a comer, esa noche habia algo que era mi favoritismo,Sí el Taiyaki! lo miraba con estrellitas en mis ojitos, mientras que a Haru-nyan le salia una gotita estilo anime por mi reaccion,y Suzu-Chi hay estaba lo de siempre mirar la comida.

Tu:nee Suzu-Chi! me dijiste que te comerias la comida desde ahora no mires la comida como si te amenazara come,come!, pero el nada

tome medidas drasticas tome parte de su taiyaki me lo eche a la boca me pare, lo tome de su menton mirandolo mastique bien el taiyaki y le di comida boca a boca, Haru-nyan estaba sorprendido por tal accion que hize, mejor dicho devio haberme dado verguenza pero cuando yo me planteo algo yo lo hago si, soy obstinada

Suzu-Chi estaba sorpendido por lo que hize, trago y quedo con O.O, por aquello

Tu: si no comes lo volvere a hacer hasta que comas por tu cuenta, lo dije como un tono de regaño mientras en mi cabeza pasaba** *que rayos hise! que verguenza, pero basta esto no tiene nada que ver todo lo hago por mi amigo, esto nisiquiera cuenta como beso no,no!***

Tu: y bien? que decides Suzu-Chi- lo dije seria

Suzu-Chi:-suspiro- esta bien lo hare

Haru-nyan estaba sorprendido para el ya que articulo sus primeras palabras delante de el, pero para mi no era nada ya que era mi segunda vez escuchandolo

Tu: Bien! ese es el animo- dije en un tono alegre

Haru-nyan: vaya lo que te toco hacer niña besadora-lo dijo en tono burlesco

Tu: Di lo que quieras, pero saves yo todo lo hago por mi amigo Suzu-Chi! asique piensa lo que quieras-nyan-nyan,- poniendo mis manos como las de un gato

Suzu-Chi: entonces... yo soy.. tu amigo..?

Tu: claro! porque crees que lo hize ademas tambien eres amigo de Haru-nyan, mejor dicho nuestro amigo Suzu-Chi!,ahora come bien que mañana jugaremos Soccer que el Nyan-Nyan-Senpai nos enseñara

Haru-nyan: Nyan-Nyan-Senpai? quien es ese?'dijo en tono de intriga

Tu: pues quien más pues tu Haru-nyan!

Haru-nyan: cuantos sobrenombres me pondras pequeña lokilla

Tu: los que se me ocurran y los que se me den la gana!-grite

Terminamos de comer y me fui a mi habitacion a dormir y me despedi de los dos con una sonrisa-Adios Suzu-Chi,Haru-nyan! bye bye!

En aquel momento nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos y no los separamos nunca eramos inseparables Suzu-Chi recupero los brillos en sus ojos azules como el cielo, yo y el aprendimos jugar Soccer eramos muy felices hasta que un dia...

**Espero que les haya gustado el chapter! bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ahora para alguien que me rpegunto si el chapter 2 esta basado en el dic Recuérdame asi es. al leer aquel fic me lo soñe ( es toy loka pero =) se muy bien que no soy original ero bueh... Un,Dos Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenece!**

**"La adopcion y una despedida navideña"**

Hasta que un dia... si un dia de navidad se aproximaba la navidad del año ya casi cumplia 1 año desde que haia llegado a Sun Garden en aquel dia se preparaban regalos asi que decidi hacer figuritas , figuritas representativas para Haru-nyan y Suzu-Chi, a Haru-nyan le haria una figurita de la una flor roja las que tiran fuego, las de Super Mario Bross y a Suzu-Chi un oso polar ya que el tenia una expresion fria para los demas y para nosotros es decir, a mi y Haru-nyan esa expresion cambiaba a una sonrisa calida, pero algunas veces cuando ya se cansaba de las bromas burlescas de Haru-nyan le lanzaba la mirada fria de un hielo, y la verdad yo nisiquiera se que es lo qué ellos me regalaran pero no importa que sea sere muy feliz con lo queden mientras me dirigia al arbol de cerezos bueno ya nisiquiera es de cerezos esta congelado me sente en el arbol muy abrigada con mi bufandita calentita, terminando de dales las fromas a los llaveros ya que mañana es "el dia de dar los regalos"

Tu: vaya que bien que llega navidad es muy divertida- hablaba para mi sola con una sonrisa

¿?:Lo diria cualquier chiquilla loquilla y robadora de besos- decia este

Tu: Arrghh! ya basta con lo que me dices Haru-nyan eso ya es pasado -.-!-decia mientras escondia los presentes

Haru-nyan: bien si esos dices, ¿y que me regalaras?-decia mientras se acercaba a mi rostro peligrosamente

Tu: no te lo dire hasta que te lo de mañana si te lo diria eso ya nisiquiera es una sorpresa Haru-nyan..., mientras se acercaba Suzu-Chi al lugar donde estabamos

Suzu-Chi: ya estan peliando los recien casados -.-!

Tu y Haru-nyan:¡ QUE NO ESTAMOS CASADOS TE DECIMOS!-deciamos en un tono enojado por lo que habia dicho

Tu:bien dejando de lado juguemos, guerra de nieve! decia mientras le tiraba un balazo de nieve en toda la cara a Haru-nyan- venganza muajajaja!-decia

Haru-nyan: estas me las pagaras Suzuno por decir que estamos casados mientras le tiraba 2 balazos de nieve uno en la cara y en la cabeza

Suzu-Chi: ¿asi? entonces me la pagaras triples Haruya! me las pagaras- mentras reia terrofiricamente ÑACAÑACAÑACA!

ya al jugar bastante nos cansamos y nos recostamos en la nieve haciendo angelitos, bueno nisiquiera se podria decir que TU eres un angel Haru-nyan eres el mismisimo hijo del diablillo -.-!

Haru-nyan: jajaja asi la santita_TN entonces si soy el hijo del diablillo te atormentare por miles muajajaja!

Suzu-Chi: bueno dejemos de balbuceos entonces_TN que nos regalaras para mañana?

Tu: No se los dire es un secreto y si me siguen insistiendo les mandare un charchaso aver si les gusta, ademas eso devo pregunatarlo yo! ¿que me regalaran ustedes dos?

Haru-nyan y Suzu-Chi: ¡Es un secreto!- decian estos dos mientras sacaban la lengua

Tu: bueno no queda nada por hacer ya se hace tarde y ya da la hora de cenar me pregunto que habra quiero taiyaki!

Haru-nyan: tu y tus taiyakis sin mundo creo que arrazaras con el planeta!

Suzu-Chi: sera mejor que vayamos o sino nos quedaremos sin comida.-

Al llegar al comedor, aquel tipo el de la guarderia nos informo a todos que mañana en el dia de navidad me iria con una pareja de matrimonio yo ni siquiera pude creer, nisiquiera habia terminado el regalo de navidad para estos dos creo que sera mejor que los termine esta noche para darselos..., ya al marcharme a mi habitacion me encontre con Haru-nyan y Suzu-Chi con una cara de angustia que no se las quitaba nadie.

Haru-nyan: asique... te iras pequeña lokilla- decia este con tono triste

Suzu-Chi: Te extrañaremos...

Tu: ay! chicos no pongan esa cara, que no ven que si mañana me despiden con esa cara me pondre triste y eso no me quedara de buena memoria quiero que tengan esos rostros felices!, eso no quiere decir que nunca más nos volveremos haber si no cuando seremos mas grandes nos voveremos aver! Bakas!, nee mejor vayamos a dormir o sino mañana no tendran mucha energia

Haru-nyan y Suzu-Chi: Bien! nos vemos mañana- dijieron estos sonrientes

Tu: * bien solo queda que termine los llaveros y mañana se los doy como señal de despedida! n_n* ya pase un rato despierta y alfin los termine mire la hora y eran las 2:35 mejor me ire a dormir.- decia

a la mañana siguiente habia despertado a la hora asique me encamine al comedor donde se entegaban los regalos, aun asi no estaba muy animada** * vaya que tonta soy! y eso que dije que no tendrian que poner esas caras y dije que nos volveriaos a ver y lo dine sin pensar .!* * bien sera mejor que alegre esta cara que quiero dejarles buenas memorias!*** ya al llegar a comedor estaban todos y Haru-nyan y Suzu-Chi estaban alli detras de sus manos estaba el regalo envolvido mientras que en mis otras manos estaban sus regalos el de haruya tenia un liston de color rojo y el tapizado tenia unos dibujos de fuegos el de Suzu-Chi tenia un liston de color azul sus dibujos eran unos copos de nieve con hielo. yo estaria con ellos hasta las 3PM tenia todo el tiempo del mundo desde las 7:00 AM para estar con ellos, me acerque a ellos con una sonrisa y les dije:

Tu: Tomen! aqui estan sus regalos-decia sonriente

Haru-nyan: aqui tienes el tuyo, si no te gusta me lo devueles

Suzu-Chi: Toma..

esperaba que ellos abrieran los regalos, Haru-nan quedo sorprendido por la flor de fuego de Super Mario Bross ya que le encantaba esa flor, a Suzu-Chi le gusto el oso polar que le di asique le puso el nombre del Oso de Coca-Cola ( que originilaridad de mi ja xD) estos muy bien sonrientes dijieron al mismo tiempo gracias, yo ya empezaba a abrir el regalo que me dio Haru-nyan este era una figurilla de un gatito que ponia sus manos como yo las puse esa vez que le die Nyan-Nyan-Senpai! asique este lo deje muy bien guardado mientras que Suzu-Chi me regalo una figurilla de la serie de Mono-Kuro-Boo del chanchito negrito junto a la chanchita blanca mis ojos sacaban estrellitas ya que me gustaba mucho esa serie ( me gusto y muchooo esos cerditosss!) los guarde bien sonrei tiernamente y die: Muchas gracias a los dos!, ahora que ya tenemos nuestros regalos vayamos a jugar Soccer! hasta que nos cansemos

en aquel moment lo dje sin dudar asique nos empezamos a quitar el balon entre nosotros Suzu-Chi era muuy agil igual que Haru-nyan yo estaba al mismo nivel que ellos pero todavia no me rendia ya que tenia muy buenos reflejos les quite el balon sali corriendo en aquel momento solto una rafaga mientras que en aquel momento lanze el balon y salio una tecnica Hissatsu, sí aquella nombrada Snow Hurricane en aquel momento la tire haciendo congelar la porteria que habia en Sun Garden en ese momento Haru-nya y Suzu-Chi quedaron sorprendidos por aver echo aquello asique ellos se animaron por crear tambien tecnicas Hissatsu, estuvimos todo el rato jugando hasta que nos sentamos en el arbol de cerezo bueno cas ya no tenia esos cerezos me sente y les dije:

Tu: Chicos espero que sigan fortaleciendo tecnicas de Hissatsu para que algún dia juguemos entre nosotros

Haru-nyan: y cuando consiga esa tecnica te derrotare y me reire en tu cara!

Suzu-Chi: no si te termino ganando yo primero Haruya!

Haru-nyan: no nunca me ganaras!

y estos dos terminaron por lanzar chispitas y rayos desde sus ojos uno al otro mientras que ami me salia una gotita estilo anime

Tu: ya, basta,basta

Haru-nyan y Suzu-Chi: ¡TU CALLATE NO TE METAS!

Tu: asique se las ven con esas eh? decia en un tono furioso mientras hacia sonar mis manos diciendo:

Tu: Haruya Nagumo,Suzuno Fuusuke ya las veran conmigo por haberme hablado asi! mientras salia fuego por mis ojos mientras los golpeaba por la cabeza a los 2 dejandoles un chichón

Tu: esas se las ven por haberme dicho eso ahora disculpense

Haru-nyan y Suzu-Chi: Perdoooon...

Tu: bien! los perdono

ya habian dado las 3 PM... para irme con la pareja de matrimonio mientras me ivan a buscar me termine despidiendo de Haru-nyan y Suzu-Chi diciendoles lo siguiente:

Tu: aunque nos separemos siempre estaremos en el mismo cielo mirandoos unos a otros, si los vuelvo aver espero seguir recordandolos ya que soy su mejor amiga, me acerque a ellos me lanze sobre Haru-nyan haciendo frotar mi cara con la suya hasta que el dijo que parara, tambien me abalanze sobre Suzu-Chi para frotar su cara con la suya,pero tambien prometimos que nos volveriamos aver algun dia termine diciendo un adios me suvia ya al auto gritandoles que nunca los olvidaria y que seguirian en mi corazon como muy buenos amigos, pero despues de unos 5 dias tuve un accidente me habian golpeado con un balon de baketball y eso ocasiono que perdiera parte de mis memorias por eso no pude casi reconocer a Suzuno hasta que me dijieron su nombre completo se que es irrazionable pero asi fue...

* * *

Tu: bien ya les conte todo chicos asi no habra secretos ne?

Kabeyama,Megane, y Shishido lloraban por la historia yo los miraba nada mas diciendoles que no se preocuparan ya que yo habia superado aquello y que no lloraria porque devo seguir adelante sin mirar haca atras.-

Kido: Bueno, Fubuki tambien perdio a su familia pero en un accidente en una avalancha de nieve quisas podrias hablar con el para que puedas compartir tus experiencias con el.

Tu: vaya,vaya seria un gusto hablar contigo Fubuki!-decias con una tierna sonrisa

Fubuki: Bueno gracias seria un placer hablar contigo-decia sonriendo

ya al terminar las clases te dirigiste para hacer el entrenamiento, estabas muy emocionada ya que practicarias con el equipo

estabas muy concentrada que con cara tiro que hacias casi le arrancabas la mano a Endo, este siempre se paraba y te felicitaba diciendote que tiraras cada vez mas fuerte,pero alguien en el equipo estava demasiado desconcentrado ese era Fubuki por la charla que habias dado a todos sobre tu pasado y el de Burn y Gazelle dejando claro que los chicos preguntron si se les podria hablas por los sobrenombres que les habias dado estos se reusaron ya que tu, SOLO tu serias capaz de llamarlos así.

Pues fubuki fallaba demasiado en los tiros hasta que termino la practica tu te percataste de ello y te acercaste a el preguntandole la razon por la que el estaba así

**Espero que les haya gustado *-***


	5. Chapter 5

**Conti del cap Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenecen**

**"Preocupaciones y una nueva amistad surgue"**

**Recordemos:**

**Pues fubuki fallaba demasiado en los tiros hasta que termino la practica tu te percataste de ello y te acercaste a el preguntandole la razon por la que el estaba así**

**Tu: Fubuki porqué estas tan desconcentrado-decia con intriga**

Fubuki: no... no es nada-decia volteandose

Tu:vaya, no deberias guardarte demasiado las cosas nesecitas soltar ese miedo,no me digas que tienes miedo de quedarte solo verdad?- dije esto con preocupacion

Fubuki: c-c-como lo sabes-dijo con tono nervioso

Tu:Es facil, yo tambien me senti demasiado sola cuando perdi a mis padres,pero en eso supere la soledad

Fubuki: siempre he tenido miedo de quedarme solo, y no poder hablar con alguien...

Tu:Fubuki acaso olvidas algo importante tonto!-dije con tono furioso

Fubuki: q-q-que?

Tu: aun tienes una familia!

Fubuki:Pero mi familia murio en un accidente!-dijo este gritando

Tu: si es verdad! pero olvidas la familia, la familia raimond nuestro equipo somos una familia, aunque todavia nisiquiera lleve un dia en el equipo ese calor como el de una familia te abraza acaso olvidabas eso?

Fubuki: vaya que tonto soy me volvi a encerrar nuevamente como si estuviera desolado y solo

Tu:¿de nuevo, no es la primera vez que te pasa?

Fubuki: es la segunda vez que me pasa antes me habia unido para derrotar a la academia alien para retomar paz en el mundo y no destruyeran la tierra ademas, en el accidente tenia un hermano

Tu:¿¡Hermano!

Fubuki: Si el se llamaba Atsuya era mi hermano yo y el estabamos en el mismo equipo yo me encargaba de la defensa y el de meter los goles,despues de aquel dia cuando ocurrio el accidente discutimos quien era el mejor hasta que nuestro padre nos dijo que si uniamos fuerzas seriamos perfectos y hay ocurrio el accidente... ya que grabe esas palabras en mi mente creí que siendo Atsuya seria perfecto en la ofensiva y en la defensa y asi cree la personalidad de Atsuya con el tiempo comenze a depender demasiado de ella y termine en un desquilibrio hasta que un dia mis amigos de raimond me sacaron esa idea de ser perfecto y decidi jugar por mi cuenta-diciendo esto ultimo le calleron unas pequeñas lagrimas

Tu lo abrazaste diciendole que todo esta bien ya que me tienes a mi y al equipo siempre que tengas un problema dimelo y te apoyare en lo que sea mientras acariciabas su pelo

Fubuki: gracias_TN

Tu:de nada para esos estan los amigos para que se metan en tus problemas y que los solucionen!-decias alegremente

Tu: Oye fubuki

Fubuki: que pasa dime-decia en tono de intriga

Tu:puedo llamarte ¿Fuu-Chan?

Fubuki:vale

Tu: bien desde ahora te dire Fuu-Chan!

Fuu-Chan: jaja Burn tenia razon que siempre le pones sobrenombres a la gente

Tu: se podria decir que si pero nunca le pongo sobrenombres que los incomoden

Tu:Bien fubuki te invito a un helado n_n

Fubuki: entonces vamos

Compraste el helado mientras ivan hablando hasta separarse en el camino para irse pero se hacia tarde y el se ofrecio para dejarte en tu casa

Tu: n-n-n-no es ne-ne-necesario puedo irme sola

Fuu-Chan:estas segura?

Tu: Sii! claro,claro! ***si mi papa me ve con Fuu-Chan me bombardeara de preguntas y..y... quisas lo termine persiguiendo( yo tengo un padre asi que es asi y mi mama tambien hace lo mismo u_u)**

Fuu-Chan: bueno nos vemos hasta mañana_TN!

Tu: Bye Bye Fuu-Chan

Llegaste a tu casa saludaste a tu mamá a tu papá te sentaste diste gracias por la comida cenaste te bañaste y te pusiste tu pijama hiciste las odiosas tareas te acostaste y dormiste

dormiste bien hasta que el MALDITO despertador cayo en tu cabeza ocasionando un lindisimo y hermoso chichon en tu cabeza gritaste corriste al baño te vestiste saludaste a tu mamá agarraste un pan e mantequilla echandotelo a la boca mientras tu mamá te dice _TN

Tu:Shiff? con un pan en tu boca

Tu Mamá: saldre de la casa te dejare las llaves bien?

Tu: Shiff! saliste corriendo y encontraste a Endo junto a Kazemaru

le gritastes para que pararan y te esperaran mientras le decias que se vayaran juntos a la escuela

Endo:¡Hola_TN!-decia con una sonrisa

Kazemaru: Hola_TN

Tu:¡Hola Endo, Kazemaru!-decias animadamente

Tu: esta mañana asido muy agitada para mi -_-

sera mejor que nos apuremos o si no llegaremos tarde-gritabas y corrias

ya al pasar los blooqueeeees lentamente ( que por cierto te aburrian demasiaaaado!)

ya estabas muy feliz al terminar las clases corrias alegremente por haberlas terminados y todos te miraban con una gotita estilo anime Endo,Kazemaru,Kido,Fuu-Chan! apuremosnos o si no perderemos segundos para practicar

Todos: Fuu-Chan! quien es?

Tu: Fubuki Por su puesto!

Todos:Fubuki nos deves una explicacion!

Tu: veras yo le pregunte si lo podria llamar asi

Todos: ahh!

Kazemaru:** *ya pensaba que te me habias adelantado Fubuki -.-***

Tu: BIEN BIEN VAYAMOS AL ENTRENAMIENTO SISISISI!-gritabas junto con Endo

ya habias terminado de entrenar con los chicos y te invitaron a comer fideos, comias y sonreias todo el tiempo a menos que comias charlabas y te levabas bien con todos, pero cierto chico te miraba de reojo, haciendo que Kido y Goenji se percataran y murmuraron entre ellos:

Goenji: sera... que a fubuki...?

Kido: eso ya se ve no nesecitas porque decimero-sonreia malvadamente

Goenji arrastro al fondo a Fubuki para hablarle

Goenji: a si que Fubuki ati te gusta_TN?-susurrandole en el oido

Fubuki: se puso de colores al escuchar eso

Fubuki: a-a-a-a-ami gustarme _TN?

Fubuki: Imposible apenas la conosco ayer!

Kido: pero en el amor toooodo puede ser posible

Kido: quizas te gusto porque ella es demasiado simpatica,buena onda, y linda?

al decirle esto Fubuki se puso mas rojo de lo que estaba

derepente sono tu ringtone de Shouganai Yume Oibito de Morning Musume, tu Mamá te llamaba para que volvieras a la casa que ya salia

Entonces te despediste de los chicos

Todos: Ya te vas?

Tu: Sí ya se hace tarde me voy

Kido:¡Espera a estas horas no puedes irte sola es demasiado peligroso alguien deve ir contigo! todos tosian y del monton goenji empujo a Fubuki

Tu: Fuu-Chan? tu me acomañas vale vamos lo tomabas de la mano mientras que Fuu-Chan se ponia de colores de nuevo..

Fuu-Chan:*** que rayos me pasa porque mi corazón se acelera cuando ella me tomo de la mano no lo entiendo...***

Tu: are? Fuu-Chan que te pasa estas demasiado rojo ponias tu frente contra la suya haciendolo más ponerse rojo como un tomate bueno eso ya no es tomate...

Fuu-Chan:n-n-n-no me pasa nada_TN estoy bien

Tu: Sí tu lo dices..

ya llegando a tu dulce hogar te despediste de Fuu-Chan con un BESO en la mejilla ( sobre todo solo se los das a tus mejores amigos)

Fuu-Chan se puso rojo nuevamente ( que mala soy lo hago sonrojar mucho muajajaja!)

Tu: bien Fuu-Chan bye bye!

Fuu-Chan: adios_TN

Tomaste las llaves que estaban debajo de la alfombra abriste la puerta te cocinaste algo te fuiste a bañar te pusiste tu pijama y te fuiste a dormir

Al dia siguiente:

Te levantaste te rascaste un ojo te fuiste a bañar para quitar ese sueño te vestiste te cepillaste el cabello saludaste a tu mamá diste las gracias por la comida comiste te despediste de tu mamá

fuiste caminando y te encontraste esta vez con Kazemaru

Kazemaru:_TN! que tal si nos vamos juntos-grito

Tu: Claro!-gritaste

Kazemaru:***esta es mi oportunidad para robarme el corazon de_TN***

Tu: Endo! ven!-gritaste

Kazemaru:***Injustoooooooooo!***

Endo: Hola_TN! hola Kazemaru!

se fueron a la escuela los bloques pasaron rapidamente te preparabas para el entrenamiento hasta que...

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**para dejarles una aclaracion sobre el mismo equipo que staba fubuki con atsuya era cuando eran pequeños no cuando luchaban con la academia alien, tambien abreviare el nombre de hiroto y fubuki para haci noe scribir de mas sera H&F ok? cambio yfuera Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me Pertenece!**

**"Hiroto y Midorikawa y celos a mil"**

Te preparabas del entrenamiento hasta que... veias de visita un chico de cabello rojo acercandose de tez blanca y de ojos esmeralda junto a un chico de cabello verde manzana con una coleta y tez morena de ojos negros, Endo se sorprendio les girito que se dirijieran hacia aqui

¿?: Endo es un gusto volver a verte-sonreia este

Endo:Para mi igual Hiroto!

¿?:Para mi igual-sonriendo tambien

Endo: hoa midorikawa-sonreia

Tu:son... ¡Hiroto y Midorikawa kyaaaa! gritabas con estrellitas en los ojos

Tu: disculpa si los asuste yo me llamo_TN(nombre completo)

Hiroto: Es un gusto de conocerte_TN

Midorikawa: Para mi tambien!

Tu: Siempre los he admirado a ustedes chicos!

Hiroto: ah... enserio?-con un sonrojo

Midorikawa: y dime tu eres nueva en el equipo?

Tu: sí! esto.. Midorikawa puedo preguntarte algo

Midorikawa: dime-dijo sero

Tu. Etto... ¿puedo llamarte Mido-Chan?

Midorikawa:Claro!

Tu: Bieeeen!-decias alegremente

Tu:Endo! empezemos a entrenar!

Hiroto:***Esa chica tiene que ser mia***-a sus adentros reia pero se veia igual

Mido-Chan:***Este esta pensando en un plan y quiere conquistar a_TN, kido ya me informo que participare en el plan de celos, nesecito darle celos a Fubuki para que este se declare a _TN pero me hare el ingenuo como el que no sabe***

Tu:***horaaaay! conoci a Mido-Chan y a Hiroto soy muy feliz!***

ya al terminar el entrenamient estabas muerta de la calor te encaminabas para tomar un helado hasta que...

H&F:_TN te gustaria tomar un helado conmigo?-se miraron molestos

Tu: Claro! que me gustaria tomar con los dos!

Kazemaru: yo tambien quiero!

Tu: tu tambien Kazemaru pues ven

Kido: Ah, no Kazemaru perdiste la apuesta asique tienes que limpiar tooodos los balones

Kazemaru: Noooo!***Injusticia T_T***

Tu: bueno a la proxima vamos chicos!

fuero a la heladeria pidieron helados y tu comias feliz

Fuu-Chan:***no permitire que este me qite mi oportunidad de hablar con ella ***- a Fuu-Chan le daba celos que estuvieras con Hiroto

Hiroto:*** no permitire que este me impida a acercrme a_TN!***

Tu:awww hacia tanta calor que nesecitaba un helado n_n

Tu: Fuu-Chan Hiroto porque no vamos a la plaza a jugar un rato

H&F: Claro!- se miraron con rayitos y chispas

Tu:AH! olvidaba algo chicos me acompañan a comprar nesecito hacer compras para la casa jeje-dijiste sobandote la cabeza

Fuu-Chan: bien!

compraste todo lo necesario y dejaste que los chicos cargaran las bolsas llegaste a tu casa le dijiste a los chicos que esperaran un momento mientras que estos

Hiroto: Fubuki no permitire que me ganes

Fuu-Chan: pues yo tampoco!

Hiroto: no quiero que seas un estorbo para mi

Fuu-Chan: pues no eres el unico que esta interesado en la pequeña-dijo este en tono de ganador

Tu:*** uff que bien quen o esta mamá ni papá*** chicos pueden pasar y ayudarme a ordenar las cosas porfavor?

Los dos asistieron con un sí y terminaste de ordenar todo, mientras que a Hiroto lo llamaban de su Movil un imprevisto para el era Mido-Chan que le pedia un favor el tuvo que ir se despidio tu le diste un beso en la mejilla que a este lo hiso sonrojarse mientras que a Fuu-Chan le dio celos y todo mientras que para Fuu-Chan era una oportunidad que no devia perderla

Fuu-Chan:_TN?-

Tu:¿que pasa Fuu-Chan?

Fuu-Chan: a-a-a-a* **di algo no seas tonto solo pidele que quieres salir con ella!***

Tu:¿Si?

Fuu-Chan: t-t-te gustaria sa...lir conmigo-lo dijo apenado esto ya que no savia si aceptarias o lo rechazarias

Tu:¡CLARO! podemos ir a un mnton de partes ademas este sabado sera el festival asique podemos ir juntos n_n

Fuu-Chan: bien nos vemos el sabado***BIEN LO HICE!***

Fuu-Chan: bien_TN devo irme ya es tarde nos vemos

Tu: bye bye Fuu-Chan mientras le dabas un beso en la mejilla

Tu y Fuu-Chan esperaban ansiosamente el dia Sabado ir al festival hasta que ya llego tu estabas de buenos animos pero el reto era tu mamá y tu papá para salir al festival...

Mamá,Papá puedo ir al festival de hoy?-decias con un tono nervioso

Tu Papá: Hija...¿no iras sola verdad?

Tu: no-dijiste secamente

Tu: ire con un amigo mio

Tu Papá: y quien es?

Tu: un amigo del club de soccer

Tu Papá: lo uiero ene ste instante enfrente de MI!- lo dijo furioso

Tu:-suspiraste- esta bien

Llamaste a Fuu-Chan para que viniera a tu casa este acepto y vino

lo esperaste afuera y le explicaste

Tu: Fuu-Chan hay un problema-diiste

Fuu-Chan:¿ cual es?

Tu: Mi Padre

Fuu-Chan: tu padre?

Tu: sí el es muy estricto referente a salidas con chicos-dijiste con una gotita de anime

Tu: y yo que queria ir al festival quiero ir!

Tu mama escuchaba todo con un elemento de espionaje y es un vaso(yo:xD)

Tu: bien sera mejor que entres o si no ya dara la hora

Fuu-Chan:bien

entraste con el te sentaste al lado de tu mamá y tu papá estaba en el otro sillon

Fuu-Chan: Hola un gusto yo me llamo Fubuki Shirou y pido permiso para salir con su hija al festival-dijo este sonrojado

Tu Mamá:hija que lindo chico elegiste-te susurraba

Tu: ¿Ein? Mamá que insinuas solo somos amigos-dijiste en voz baja

Tu Mamá: pero harian muy buena pareja

Tu: Mamá -.-

Tu Mamá: pero es verdad

mientras tanto...

Tu papá: bien si eso quieres chico...

Tu papá: sal con ela y diviertete PERO con una condición si la haces llorar, te mandare a lo más bajo del mundo!

Fuu-Chan: Bien!

Tu: sonreiste y djiste gracias papá ye abalazaste hacia el

bien me preparare nos juntamos en la plaza Fuu-Chan!

Fuu-Chan: bien nos vemos cuidense!

Tu Mamá: te fijaste en eso verdad querido?

Tu Papá: Debo admitirlo pero hacen linda pareja pero si el la hace llorar es hombre muerto!

te alistaste y todo eso te llevaste un bolso para llevar cosas y tu monedero

fuiste directo hacia la plaa y te encontraste con Fuu-Chan

Tu: Bien! vamos Fuu-Chan

Fuu-Chan: Bien vamos a divertirnos ***aprovechare esta oportunidad para descubrir porque me puse celoso que Hiroto le hablara y saber sobre estos extraños sentimientos hacia ella***

**-CONTINUARA-**


	7. Chapter 7

**aqui va... Inazuma Eleven/SUper Once no me pertenece!**

**"El juego inesperado"**

* * *

Se encaminaban hacia el festival tu de buenos alegres porque irias arrasar con lsa tiendas de comida de ulces,y de muñecos de felpa ya que te encantan demaaaaaasiado

Tu: Muajajajaja! esperenme tiendas de comida especialmente de Taiyaki! que ya llego su dueña para probarlos muajajajaja!-decias apoyando un pie en una roca alzando un puño hacia arriba

Fuu-Chan: O.O

Tu: bien vamos

te fuiste viendo todas las tiendas mientras ivas arrasando con los taiyakis ya que te gustaban demasiado,ademas llevabas de la mano todo el rato a Fuu-Chan haciendolo sonrojarse todo el tiempo tu te diste cuenta

Tu: ya estas rojo de la calor vamos hay bebidas heladitas para que refresces esa calor-decias mientras tenias un zumo de uva

Fuu-Chan: gracias...***QUE TONTO SOYYY!***

Tu:te dije con algo heladito se va que inteligente soy***alaba alaba***

Fuu-Chan: Mira! un puesto de taiyaki!

Tu: DONDE! DONDE!

Fuu-Chan:*** me encanta verla así tan animada n_n***

Tu:Dijiste que habia una pero no he vis-...AHI HAY UNA!

vamos run run run lo tomaste de la mano y fuiste hay y te compraste 6 taiyakis ( si soy muy fanatica de esos)

luego que te los comites siguiste arrasando con las demsa tiendas

Tu: El okonomiaki estaba delicioso,ademas devo comprarle dulces ami papá

Fuu-Chan:vaya,no savia que tambien le gustaban los dulces

Tu:Sí le gustan mucho mas lo de sabor de cereza, es muy copion -.-

Fuu-Chan: a ti tambien te gustan de tal palo tal astilla

Tu:No lo creo el no es mi papá de verdad es el biologico

Fuu-Chan:pues la verdad se parecen mucho...

Tu: jajajajaja! gracias es la primera vez que lo dicen

Fuu-Chan:¿Porque?

Tu: todos mis amigos, los que sean hombres han tenido miedo de acercarse a casa y más conocer ami padre

Fuu-Chan: ah.. ya veo** *con razones pero le llevo la delantera a Hiroto shishishi-reia en forma de kogure pero en sus pensamientos-ademas.. quiero conocer más de ella que Burn y Gazelle***

Tu: Mira! ese monton de gente que hay en aquella esquina quisas hay algo nuevo *O* vamos aver run run run Fuu-Chan

Tu y él fueron hacia el lugar y era sobre un juego la chica que estaba hay junto aun chico decian que la pareja que llegaria hasta el final del juego ganaria un peluche de felpa y más un ticket 50% de dulces

la chica que estaba junto al chico dijo que hacian linda pareja los arrastro a entrar en aquel lugar

Tu: esa chica me las pagara por arrastrarme aqui!, pero la oferta no esta tan mal...

Fuu-Chan:...-no decia nada porque estaba como tomate por lo de "linda pareja"

Tu: bien que tenemos que hacer?

la chica: deven ir tomados de la mano, no soltarse nunca o sino perderan ademas de superar los 3 desafios

Tu: bien eso no estan complicado... Vamos Fuu-Chan!

Fuu-Chan:b-b-b-bien..

caminaste un buen trecho hasta que llegaste al primer desafio..

Chico: El primer desafio es comer un tazon de Ramen sin soltarse de las manos y en 1 minuto con 25 segundos

Fuu-Chan: ¡Tan poco segundos!

Tu:Fuu-Chan... no te preocupes eso no es nada para mi *-* he guardado espacio para comer Ramen!

Fuu-Chan:Pero que mano usas para comer

Tu:La que lleva sujetando tu mano

Fuu-Chan:entonces...

Tu:sí me deves de dar tu de comer-sonreias

Fuu-Chan:b-b-b-bien...

Chico:Empieza Ya!

Tu:Hazlo mas rapido posible!

Fuu-Chan: Ok!

comiste lo más rapido posible y casi le arrancas los palillos de la mano a Fubuki, es decir Fuu-Chan (jaja si amo comer mucho(?))

Tu: Bien! segundo desafio hay voy... *-*

caminaron y llegaron al segundo desafio

Chica: el segundo desafio es encontrar un globo que dice ganador y reventarlo contra sus cuerpos

Fuu-Chan:c-c-¡CUERPOS!

Tu: que esperabas reventarlo con la cara? estamos sujetados de la mano X_X!

te pasaste a tropezar y tiraste a Fuu-Chan el quedo encima tuyo estaba rojo por estar cerca de tu cara el justo se paraba y casi separaba de la mano con la tuya pero tu alcanzaste a volver a tomarla antes que la separara

Tu: no es nada pero no la separes! te pusiste encima de el rodaste y diste la vuelta te paraste y el tambien

Fuu-Chan: disculpa.. oye alli esta el globo

Tu: bien!- lo tomaste

Tu:Fuu-Chan apretame contra tu cuerpo!

Fuu-Chan:Q-Que!

Tu:solo hazlo! que se acaba el tiempo

Fuu-Chan:b-bien-te apreto osea te tomo de tu espalda era como casi un abrazo y rompieron el globo

Tu:Bien!-saltabas

Fuu-Chan:Ahora el ultimo desafio-decia sonrojado

Tu:Sip ganare ese ticket 50% de dulces, y ese peluche de felpa, pero no dieron detalles como sera...

Fuu-Chan:Espero que te guste como sera..

Tu: Claro! sobre todo me los gano con esfuerzo junto contigo,ademas seria como me lo regalaras Fuu-Chan

Fuu-Chan:***dijo que todo lo que yo le diera le gustaria... devo saber cuando es su cumpleaños pero sera sospechoso...***

Tu:Bien llegamos Fuu-Chan

Fuu-Chan: y cual es el reto..?

Chica del principio:Pocky

Fuu-Chan:Pocky?

Chica del principio: Sí pocky tendran que comerselo hasta el final haciendo un indirecto beso *-*

Fuu-Chan:¡QUE!

Tu:Que... reto... tan complejo!,pero para mi no es nada!-dijiste con llamitas en los ojos

Chica de principio: El poder del amor puede hacerlo todo jojojo

Tu:bien Fuu-Chan concentrate!

Fuu-Chan:Esta bien! *** esto se ha ido lejos, pero la besare, sentire sus labis rosarse con los mios...***

Chica del principio: AH! si olvidaba algo debe ser lo mas romantico posible y.. si queda un poco de dulce deben quitarselo pero lamiendolo *-*

Tu:...rayos...*** yo y mi bocota,me estoy ya poniendo nerviosa y..y... debo LAMER! .***

pocisionaron el pocky entre sus bocas y empezaste a comer lo MÁS romanticamente posible... tu solo pensabas en comertelo y ya y que no quedara nada de chocolate, pero rozaron un poco sus labios pero tu no te diste cuenta pero Fuu-Chan sí que se puso como un tomate terminaste y te fijaste que en la parte de Fuu-Chan quedaba chocolate en sus labios

Tu:Fuu-Chan tienes chocolate en tus labios voy a tener que quitartelo chocolate aqui voy *-*!

Fuu-Chan:***aqui viene...ademas rozamos nuestros labios...***

Tu lamiste y saboreaste el chocolate a la chica del principio casi se desmaya por aquella esena TAN romantica que ganaron en un instante (yo: halaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

te quedaste con el boleto de 50% y el peluche de felpa era un gatito blanco nieve tenia un collar con un cascabel

Tu:¡que gatito blanquito tan lindo! ¡gracias Fuu-Chan!-decias sonriendo tiernamente que hiciste sonrojar a Fuu-Chan

Fuu-Chan: de.. de nada-decia sonrojado

Tu: que juego más inesperado sabes?

Fuu-Chan: sí ***para mi no***

Tu:bien vamos a comprar dulces para mi papá o si no hara un borrinche

Fuu-Chan: vaya no sabia que tu padre escondia esa parte suya

Tu: si siempre pareciera asi como gruñon... pero el no es asi me gustaria que no fuese tan sobreprotector pero me hace muy feliz que me quiera tanto!

Fuu-Chan: me alegro mucho

Tu: perdon fubuki si hise que te hisiera sentir mal la verdad lo siento tanto- lo decias mientras tomabas sus manos

Fuu-Chan: no pasa nada *** amo cuando hace eso***

tu y Fuu-Chan se diviertieron demaciado en el festival mientras y vas comprando muchas cosas, tu y el nisiquera se fijaron que Kido y Goenji los observaban ya que aquel dia que le dijiste que irias con el al festival lo escucharon y los siguieron y reian maliciosamente ya que, Goenji molestaria a Fubuki sobre "la cita" la que el y tu tuvieron,mientras Kido veia si es que tu te sonrojabas y sentias algo por él

se hacia tarde asi que Fuu-Chan te fue a dejar a tu casa

Tu: bien Fuu-Chan nos vemos hasta mañana- decias mientras besabas su mejilla

Fuu-Chan: bien nos vemos- lo decia mientras sonreia

Fuu-Chan:***Bien! este fue mi dia perfecto!***

tu llegaste saludaste a tu mamá tu papá se lanzo hacia la bolsa de dulces para comerselos

Tu Mamá: Hija como te fue con TU novio

Tu: mamá no es mi NOVIO somos amigos!

Tu mamá: no hubieron besitos?

Tu: no!

Tu mamá: y ese peluche de felpa en forma de gatito blanco te lo dio el para que pensaras solamente en el

Tu: lo ganamos en un juego

Tu mamá: de..?

Tu: tiros

Tu mamá:*** esta chica estan despistada espero que se de cuenta pronto del chico que tiene a su lado***

Tu: bueno me voy a dormir tengo sueño..

te bañaste y te pusiste tu pijama pero te quedaste pensando en lo que te dijo tu mamá

Tu:*** porque dice cosas asi Fuu-Chan es solo mi amigo.. nada más ademas ese gato me lo gane en aquel juego.. pero... igual me dio verguenza eso .***

Tu: como se llamara el Peluche?...

* * *

-Mientras que en otro lado-

se veia un chico de cabello blanco con ojos verdes agua de tez blanca con un sonrojo

Fuu-Chan:realmente la amo... nisiquiera me fije pero quizas a ella ni le guste.. sera que a ella le guste Burn o Gazelle son muy buenos amigos desde la infancia, pero bueno en que pienso ademas pasamos a darnos un beso, pero en que pienso! sera mejor que me duerma!

**ojala que les haya gustado el cap Esto... me dan un nombre para el peluche? la verdad no se me ocurren nombres .**


	8. Chapter 8

**aqui va la conti del chapter 7 gracias kamiii por ayudarme en el nombre para el peluche muchas gracias espero que termines el fic de la secundia Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenece!**

**"Fuu-Chan esta enamorado ¿quien es?"**

Tu: ya se se lamara Fuu-Chan nya!

Tu:Espera... que hago poniendole parte de sobrenombre de Fubuki...

Tu:ah, para que pensar en tanto es solo un nombre *-*

Tu:mejor dormire...

tu dormias con el peluche abrazada de el si estabas con una cara sonriente,mientras que despues de unos minutos tu mamá te fue a mirar

Tu mamá: realmente esta niña salio despistada...

Al dia siguiente...

despertaste viste el peluche que ganaste con Fuu-Chan sonreiste te vestiste,te cepilaste saludaste a tu mamá diste las gracias por la comida terminaste y te fuiste llegaste a la escuela viste a goenji mosquiando a Fuu-Chan sobre algo i vas a ir pero derepente Kido te llama

Tu: que pasa Kido?

Kido: nesecito hacerte preguntas

Tu: cual?

Kido: a ti te gusta en particular algun chico

Tu: no que yo sepa sabes

Kido: eso dices pero quizas a ti te gusta Fubuki

Tu: no entiendo que dices Fuu-Chan es solo mi amigo nada mas

Tu: porque rayos todos nos emparejan

Kido:porque hacen bnita pareja :D

Tu:...

****************Mientras que en otro lado***************

Goenji: Asique el Casanova salio con _TN

Fuu-Chan: nose a que te refieres...***RAYOS COMO LO SUPO!***

Goenji: Todo a la oreja de un muy buen molestador sabes

Goenji: bien dejando de lado eso le has dicho lo que seintes por ella?

Fuu-Chan:no.. la verdad todavia no lo hago...

Goenji:-suspira- sabes me gustaria que alguna vez fueras mas atrevido Fubuki

Fuu-Chan: hahahaha...-reia nerviosamente

Goenji:bueno debes decirle pronto lo que sientes por ella o si no te la quitaran

Fuu-Chan:Pero...

Goenji:Pero que?

Fuu-Chan: tengo miedo al no ser correspondido

Goenji: no lo creo ella no es el tipo de personas asi

Fuu-Chan:bien

tu ya al terminar de hablar con Kido caminaste hacia allí pero escuchaste algo de gustar asique corriste rapido para preguntarle a Fuu-Chan

Tu:Fuu-Chan asque te gusta alguien bien,bien dime dime qien es la fortunada-cone estrellitas en los ojos

Fuu-Chan: no te lo dire

Tu:Eh ¡porque porque!

Fuu-Chan: no estoy seguro sí me gusta

Tu:de verdad?

Fuu-Chan:sip

Tu:ah...

Tu: mejor sera que nos vayamos pronto a clases o si no llegaremos tarde

**Fuu-Chan:* me siento mal al no decirselo...***

pasaron las clases demasiado lentas pero tu pensabas sobre el porque no te lo quizo decir

**Tu:*Acaso sera porque no soy su mejor amiga***

**Tu:*no,no lo creo o sera que yo le incomodo o no sea buena consejera***

**Tu:*no...tampoco que podria ser acaso no confia en mi?***

Llego el entrenamiento y tu estabas demasiado animada sobre esto mientras tarabeabas una cancion Al finalizar el entrenamiento te encaminaste al parque a los demas les parecia muy extraño que estubieras tan callada asique se dirijieron hacia Fubuki y le preguntaron

Kido:Fubuki que le hiciste a_TN que esta demasiado callada acaso peliaron o que?

Fuu-Chan: no le he echo nada que yo sepa...

Goenji: o acaso sera que esta reocupada porque no le dijiste quien te gustaba

Fuu-Chan: quizas deba ser eso hablare con ella

ya al llegar al parque te sentaste en un columpio y seguias tarareando esa cancion lalala... lalala... sososo...

estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no viste llegar a Fuu-Chan se sento en el columpio que estaba al lado tuyo

Fuu-Chan:¿que te pasa?

Tu: nada que yo sepa

Fuu-Chan: acaso estas molesta porque no te dije quien me gustaba?

Tu: no exactamente preocupacion

Fuu-Chan:preocupacion?

Tu: Sí que tu no confiaras en mi o quizas te sientes incomodo estar conmigo o quizas no me ves como tu mejor amiga

Fuu-Chan: No... no es eso

Tu: entonces?

Fuu-Chan: es que no estoy muy seguro si me gusta esa persona ademas nose si a ella le gusto-decia en tono triste

Tu: ya veo

Fuu-Chan: y atí te gusta alguien? ***nesecito saberlo***

Tu:nop... no me ha gustado nadie, mejor dicho nunca nose como es el amor sabes?

Fuu-Chan:nunca te has enamorado?

Tu: no nunca-decias mientras volteabas la cara

Tu:no entiendo muy bien ese sentimiento sabes...

Fuu-Chan: no te preocupes todo a su debido tiempo

Tu: gracias

Fuu-Chan: y cual es la cancion que tarareabas en el entrenamiento

Tu:Lalala Sososo..

Fuu-Chan: Lalala Sososo?

Tu: Síp mira

Tu: El primer amor Lalalala Estos sentimientos so so so so

Tu: y eso :D pues la verdad me gusta mucho la cancion jajaja-decias sonriendo

Fuu-Chan:El primer amor eh...

Tu: y Fuu-Chan cuantas veces te has enamorado?

Fuu-Chan: esta es mi primera vez

Tu: vaya y dime como se siente

Fuu-Chan: ah te pones de nervios cuando vez a esa persona y sientes algo en el corazón

Tu: espero enamorarme en algun momento

Fuu-Chan: y dime que tipos de chicos te gustan?

Tu: Jajaja no lo se pero espero que sea alguien como tu Fuu-Chan-sonreiste tiernamente-

Fuu-Chan: c-c-c-como yo

Tu: si ademas que veo eres muy tierno n.n

Fuu-Chan:d-d-de verdad

Tu: si ahora que me doy cuenta yo...-diciendo con sonrojo

Fuu-Chan: ***acaso me dira que le gusto...***

Tu:te quiero mucho porque eres muy buen amigo!-decias sonriente

Fuu-Chan: yo tambien! *me hubiese gustado que me alla dicho de la otra manera pero esperare*

Tu: bueno Fuu-Chan me voy a casa

Fuu-Chan: te acompaño

Tu:gracias

Tu:Fuu-Chan te acuerdas del peluche de felpa que ganamos

Fuu-Chan: si el gato blanco nieve verdad

Tu: adivina como se llama

Fuu-Chan:como le pusiste

Tu:Fuu-Chan-nya

Fuu-Chan:***le puso parte de mi nombre soy el chico mas feliz del mundo***-le pusiste parte de mi nombre

Tu: jaja nose porque le puse haci pero debe de ser porque lo ganaste tu n.n

Fuu-Chan: ya veo...***espero que ella piense en mi tanto como yo..***

Tu: bueno llegamos a casa nos vemos Fuu-Chan

Fuu-Chan: adios..nos vemos mañana

Tu: si y espero divertirme mas como este dia bye bye

**espero que les haya gustado el cap ademas tambien pueden enviarme sugerencias a mi correo puchiko_8 pueden enviarme ideas o sugerencias para que Fuu-Chan tenga celos o partes de capis ya que mi imaginacion no da para mas, espero que les haya gustado byebye**


	9. Chapter 9

**aqui el otro cap espero que no me maten por introducir este personaje lo que pasa esque mi hermana(es la mayor por si) me quita el sueño y me acaba dando fiebre entre tanta fiebre y sudadera, me termine soñando la parte de la historia asique me dio la idea de poner este personaje se que lo odian para algunas no Inazuma Eleven/Super once no me pertenecen!**

**"Fudou Akio Aparece!"**

Al dia siguiente despertaste con demasiado sueño ya que no pudiste dormir bien por los ruidos de los autos que hacian (yo: me pasa siempre eso ¬¬) asique diste vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta quedar dormida,decidiste levantarte antes que se te haga tarde te cepillaste el cabello,te pusiste el uniforme saludaste a tu Mama y a tu Papa (yo: el papa esta de descanso xD) diste las gracias por la comida comiste, te despediste de tu Mama y Papa por el camino te encontraste con Endo, asique decidiste alcanzarlo para irte con el

Tu: Endo, despertaste temprano y no tienes un pan en la boca o.o

Endo: se que es sorprendente pero desperte temprano hasta mi mama casi se desmaya

Tu: ya veo jajajaja al menos ya no se te sube la adrelina en la cabeza por estar apresurado

Endo: muy cierto-sonreia este

Tu: bueno ya llegamos otro dia tedioso con la escuela y ademas devo soportar la materia que odio **(yo:MATEMATICAS TE ODIO!)**

Endo: se que odias eso pero sera mejor que la soportes

Tu: muy cierto ¬¬ la odio con todo mi ser de voluntad Endo TwT

Endo: calma,calma

Fuu-Chan: que pasa_TN?-decia en un tono celoso ya que Endo estaba muy cerca de ti (yo:amo los celos de Fubuki xD)

Tu: Fuu-Chan esque odio la materia que viene!

Endo: calma calma

Tu: bien...bien...

ya al llenar la sala de clases tu estabas de animos bajos YA QUE te torturabas con la materia, pero el profesor pauso ya que presentaria al nuevo alumno que estaria de hoy en dia

Profesor: bien niños este sera el nuevo alumno que estara desde hoy hasta que termine la escuela

¿?: yo soy Fudou Akio-decia con una sonrisa arrogante (que iso que de un instante todos los odiaran)

Profesor: sientate detras de _TN

Tu:( matare al profesor que mata esta materia no quiro que la vuelvan a pasar) (yo:quien no a deseado eso pues yo si)

ya al terminar las clases ya llegaba el almuerzo ya que tu estabas demasido feliz

Tu: alfin se fue el maldito infierno TwT

Fuu-Chan:_TN es la primera vez que te veo asi

Tu: lo siento mucho si desprendia un aura de maldad ya que... llevo ya semanas soportando esto...

Endo: les vengo a presentar un amigo que jugo con nosotros

Fudou ven

Endo: el es Fudou Akio jugo con nosotros durante la FFI

Tu: un gusto de conocerte

Fudou: pues para mi no..

Tu: no nesecitas decirlo se muy bien lo que estas pensando ahora mismito

Tu: vas a mosquear durante este dia a Kido

Fudou: si que lo sabes

Kido:_TN gracias por haberlo dicho, ahora estoy al tanto de este maniatico

Fudou: callate rastas!

Tu y los demas estaban con gotita estilo anime

Tu: si que se llevan bien

Fudou: y bien porque no me demuestras tus habilidades,mocosa

Kido: no es necesario que le hables asi a _TN!

Tu: Kido dejalo el es asi

Fudou: esta mocosa me acabara la paciencia en un istante parece que le gusta que la maltraten

Tu: bueno, pues no quiero seguirte la corriente que para que luego me hagas enojar y luego ya me estes mosquiando como le haces a Kido

Fudou: analizas bien

Tu: pues si e escuchado mucho de Kido sobre ti

Tu: ademas no nesecito porque pelear con un Senpai mio

Kido y Fuu-Chan:**SENPAI!**

Tu: sip senpai como Endo y los demas,todavia nose jugar bien y tambien tengo puntos debiles-terminaste de comer y te fuiste *este dia no sera mejor para mi estoy demasiado negativa...*

Fuu-Chan: algo le pasa a _TN esta actuando demasiado negativa

Endo: a estado asi desde la mañana quizas debio pasarle algo en casa

Kido:esto me preocupa su actitud a estado negativa creo que esto debe ser culpa de Fudou ¬¬

Fudou: haciendose la fuerte deseguro a ido parar a llorar por hay ¬¬

ibas caminando pensando en tus pensamientos del porque estas comportandote de esa manera,viste a Mido-Chan deborando su almuerzo felizmente hasta que este te ve y te invita

Tu: Mido-Chan que feliz estas eh...

Mido-Chan: si y no te **DARE DE MI ALMUERZO QUE ES SOLO MIO!**

Tu: no tengo hambre sabes-decias con una gotita estilo anime

Mido-Chan: que te pasa _TN? que andas tan negativa a caso peliaste con tu novio Fubuki?

Tu:Fuu-Chan no es mi novio solo somos amigos

Mido-Chan: ah, ya veo que te pasa?

Tu: pues la verdad yo tampoco no lose pero tambien nesecito mis dias malos sabes?

Mido-Chan: tienes razon pero almenos dime la razon

Tu: es que... no dormi bien jajaja

Mido-Chan: te comprendo a mi tambien me a pasado para estar bajoneado y regañar a cualquiera sabes?

Tu: Mido-Chan no me gustaria verte asi me gustas tal y como estas ahora n.n

Mido-Chan: y ami me gusta verte siempre sonriendo y animada y no estando esa manera negativa _TN me preocupa mucho...

Tu: gracias Mido-Chan me animaste -decias sonriendo

Mido-Chan: de nada _TN para eso estan los amigos

Tu: Yosh! ahora si estoy animada para entrenar Mido-Chan

Mido-Chan: viste a Fudou verdad?

Tu: sip

Mido-Chan: no tienes rencor hacia el se que te habra dicho cosas feas para que te sientas mal

Tu: la verdad nopes, no me ha caido mal solo que el tiene esa personalidad de orgullo hasta la cabeza,pero de seguro nos llevamos bien-decias con tus 2 puños apretados

Mido-Chan: si tu lo dices

derepente se veia a Fuu-Chan buscandolos tu le gritaste para que se acercara donde estabas tu y Mido-Chan

Fuu-Chan: de verdad no te sientes mal, no a pasado nada en tu casa

Tu: no Fuu-Chan no te debes preocupar mucho es que tengo sueño y no e podido dormir muy bien por eso estoy con los animos bajos

Fuu-Chan: espero que Fudou no se pase contigo

Tu: no pasa nada solo que el es asi

Tu: espero llevarme bien con el y que al menos no este asi de enojon

Fuu-Chan: ya veo *** espero que no le haga nada Fudou o si no lo mato***

Tu: gracias a Mido-Chan ya estoy bien-sonreias

Fuu-Chan: ***que rayos es lo que pienso solo son amigos,amigos los celos me afectan***

Tu: bien hay que estar con estos animos hastat mañana!

ya al llegar el entrenamiento hay estaba Fudou

Fudou: ya volviste de llorar en una esquina mocosa

Tu: espero que nos llevemos bien Fudou

Fudou:tch...

Kido:***alfin alguien que nose enoja con el,** **_TN tiene mucha paciencia***

Tu: bien entonces te demostrare como es mi estilo de futbol!

Fudou: aver si aprender mocosa a no meterte conmigo!

Tu: aver si me respetas Fudou y no me llamo mocosa!

Fudou: las reglas son simples si anotas un gol tu ganas, pero si yo gano tendras que llamarme Fudou-Sama

Tu: bien!

Fudou: te dejare la patada de inicio a ti

diste la patada de inicio pero no eras tan necia verias primero las habilidades de Fudou asique dejaste que te robara el balon, Fudou se confio demaciado ya estando cerca de la porteria iba a lanzar tu: nolo creo!, le robaste el balon asique te dirijiste velozmente a la porteria el trato de quitarte el balon, pero lo engañaste y terminaste haciendo el gol

Tu: gane!

Fudou:bah, solo fue suerte..

Tu: Fudou nesecito decirte algo... no te confies mucho cuando quitas el balon el contricante puede tener un as bajo la manga tratando de ver tu forma de jugar

Fudou: y me lo dice una novata..

Fudou: y bien que pides ya que perdi ***quizas pida algo vergonzoso ¬¬***

Tu: Helado

Fudou: y no me digas de los caros

Tu:nop, quiero de los simples ademas no seria justo llevarme tu dinero asique pagare el tuyo

Kido: y no pienses que _TN se aprobecha de la situacion que ella no es asi, para que no hagas una maldad a ella sera mejor que Fubuki tambien vaya

Fudou:***lo que me faltaba hasta sabe lo que pienso ¬¬ no se lo dejare tan facil a la chica me las pagara aunque este Fubuki***

Tu:bien Fuu-Chan esto sera divertido

Fuu-Chan:_TN sera mejor que no hagas enojar a Fudou o si no te hara algo malo

Tu: no lo creo

Fudou: asi? no me crees capaz si quiero puedo atormentarte-decia enojado

Tu: te gusta torturar pero al menos no podemos llevarnos bien verdad?

Fudou:**NUNCA!** no quiero llevarme bien contigo

Tu:tanto rencor me tienes

Fudou: si te odio con todas mis fuerzas..

Tu: ni que te fuera a arruinar la vida Fudou

Tu:ademas no es de mis cualidades hacerle la vida imposible a alguien ni aunque lo quisiera no podria

Fudou: no eres buena mintiendo ¬¬, eres muy buenita ¬¬

Tu: no se me da bien,por que la verdad deseo lo mejor de uno

Tu: bueno llegamos a la heladeria

Fudou:***ya se que le hago a esta***

Tu: Toma aqui esta tu helado Fudou, Fuu-Chan aqui esta tu favorito n.n  
Fuu-Chan:gracias _TN

Fudou:...

Tu:los helados de aqui son muy ricos n.n

Fudou: oye_TN acercate

Tu: que pasa Fudou?

Fudou:ven nesecito decirte algo pero acercate

Tu: que es?

Fudou:caiste-decia mientras te besaba la mejilla

Fuu-Chan:se le caia el helado en el piso estaba muy sorprendido y le llegaba los celos a reventar ***FUDOU ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ESA MEJILLA SOLO ME PERTENECE A MI***

Tu:oye no voy a caer en tus bromas Fudou

**Fudou:*no le da verguenza en verdad es depistada pero por la cara que puso Fubuki me reire jajajaja aver si le da mas celos para reirme***

Tu: ya me vale pero no vuelvas hacer eso ne,Fudou?-decias sonriendo tiernamente

Fudou:...-se ruborisa por la forma que le hablaste ***ya me vale me esta haciendo la broma imposible***

Tu: Fuu-Chan se te cayo todo el helado de la mano O.O

Fuu-Chan: ah... perdon-decia sobandose la cabeza-luego mirando con una mirada asesina a Fudou

Fudou:***este me va a asesinar con la mirada sera mejor que me vaya***

Fudou: bueno mejor me voy adiooooos

Tu:adios

Tu:Fuu-Chan mejor te limpio la mano antes que ensucie la ropa de entrenamiento-decias mientras lo limpias

Fuu-Chan: gracias

Tu: de nada

Fuu-Chan: no te da verguensa por lo que te dio Fudou?

Tu: no, se que lo iso para hacerme enojar pero eso no me molesta ni me da verguenza,es mas prefiero que me beses tu la mejilla

Fuu-Chan:...-estaba ruborisado por lo que dijiste

Tu: ¿are? lo siento si te hice avergonzar pero es verdad Fuu-Chan bien isto ya esta me acompañas a casa?

Fuu-Chan: si ***rayos que hago estoy nervioso por lo que dijo pero... me hace feliz que me vea de esta manera solo quiero que ya se de cuenta***

Tu: Fuu-Chan espero que siga aqui

Fuu-Chan: por que lo dices?

Tu: porque... es cualquier momento puedo irme por el trabajo de papa si eso llegara ocurrir vivire sola para estar aqui-decias con unas lagrimas en los ojos

Tu: yo... no quiero irme soy feliz estando aqui contigo y los demas

Fuu-Chan:_TN no te preocupes se que no te iras lose

Tu:Fuu-Chan gracias -decias secandote las lagrimas

Tu: soy tonta no debi haberme puesto a llorar, eso todavia no ocurrira

Fuu-Chan: asi es todavia no te preocupes por cosas, que todavia no se hacen y ademas no me gusta verte asi- te tomaba de la cintura y te abrazaba

Tu:gracias Fuu-Chan-lo abrazabas

Tu:gracias...

Fuu-Chan: de nada

Tu:esto... Fuu-Chan me podrias dejar de abrazar?

Fuu-Chan: perdon

Tu: bien nos vemos mañana bye bye-le diste un beso en la mejilla

Fuu-Chan: bueno nos vemos mañana-decia este sonrojado-_TN

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap se que odiaran a Fudou jajaja xD pero con la fiebre que tenia me soñe eso y ademas mi HERMOSA HERMANA no me deja dormir bien y ando con dolores de cabeza, espero que me den mas ideas bye bye **


	10. Chapter 10

**espero que les guste este nuevo cap ^^sobre todo sera mas emotivo segun yo ja xD, kamiiii espero que sigas con tus fanfics ya que me gustan mucho tus locas ideas, y gracias por siempre mandarme reviews thank you very much ^^ ahora! Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenece!**

**"Esto es un adios... o no?"**

todavia estabas melancolica por lo ocurrido del dia de ayer por aver pensado que nuevamente te cambiarias de ciudad y casa, no verias nuevamente a tus queridos amigos como aquellas situaciones, y mas que no volverias a jugar Soccer con Fuu-Chan y los demas, pero que? porque, porque siempre tenias que cambiarte de casa mas de una ocasion estrechabas lazos hacias amigos importantes, pero el maldito trabajo impedia todo! deseabas que por alguna vez tus padres te escucharan pero no!, no querias tampoco separarte de ellos ni nada mas menos hacerlos sufrir no querias verlos tristes pero por alguna maldita vez, querias estar con tus amigos jugar todo lo que quisieras pero asi no podria ser...ya al ver reflexionado esto te levantaste con ganas para abajo pero no querias preocupar los demas asique estarias al tanto con una sonrisa, te vestiste,te cepillaste el cabello pero decidiste hacerte unas colitas, dos ya que siempre ibas con el cabello suelto decidiste pusirte colitas si (yo: las adoro :D), saludaste a tu mama y papa como siempre de costumbre diste gracias por la comida mientras comia, tu papa decidio decirte que nuevamente te cambiarias de ciudad,escuela tu lo que mas temia era dejar tus amigos, y a tu mejor amigo Fuu-Chan, no podias pensar eso pues la verdad no querias irte pero no querias surguir una pelea con tu Padre biologico, aunque no fuera el real lo querias como si fuese tu Papa tan sombria que al tanto tu mama se dio cuenta

Tu Mama:_TN se muy bien que no quieres irte y mas bien tambien separarte de tus amigos...pero es lo mejor que debemos hacer

Tu: mama pero que yo no puedo soportar mas... no quiero volver a separarme de mis amigos y mas dejar el club... y mas no quiero separarme de mi mejor amigo!

Tu Mama: se muy bien lo duro que es separarte de tus amigos, y mas siempre tratas de hacerte la fuerte para no llorar a esto

Tu:sera mejor que me vaya antes que se me haga tarde..adios y gracias por la comida

ya al irte sombria, pero decidiste que ocultarias eso asique trataste de una sonrisa, pero era tan forzada que no haria nadie convencer

Tu Mama: crees que es la mejor decision querido?

Tu Papa: sera mejor que decidamos lo mejor_NDTM(yo:nombre de tu mama eso significa xD)

Tu Mama: asi es_NDTP(yo:nombre de tu papa)

en el camino viste a Endo, pero decidiste ocultarle lo mas que fuera tu tristesa de dejarlos,en algun momento que lo pensaras bien se lo dirias, a el y a los demas... seria la oportunidad de presenciar otro adios doloroso para ti.. para tu ser, para toda tu existencia (ok ok ya entendimos ¬¬ yo: jaja perdon pero ando media motivada?)retomando, ese era tu dolor de separarte de tus amigos...

Tu: Endo has despertado temprano seguro que no tienes fiebre nada?-sonreias forzadamente

Endo:si desde ayer que despierto asi de temprano es un milagro jajaja!, bueno dejando de eso de lado estas bien todavia no andas mal verdad?-dijo esto ultimo con un tono preocupado

Tu: no ya estoy bien Endo, todavia sigo con energias para otro entrenamiento!

Endo: que bien me alegro mucho-decia con una sonrisita (yo: si ven el anime cuando Endo rie ustedes saben como se rie xD) ***ella todavia cree que me engaña pero su propia sonrisa forzada la delata la conozco muy bien, en verdad cree haberme tragado eso?***

Tu:¿Are? Endo que te pasa estas muy pensativo si no caminamos rapido llegaremos tarde sabes?

ya al llegar a clases todavia estabas sumida en tus pensamientos y Endo te miraba muy preocupado mientras que a Fuu-Chan se le reventaban los celos porque Endo te miraba demasiado,y eso lo hacia sentir "CELOS", muchos celos (yo: me gusta hacerlo sentir celoso xD) como Fuu-Chan estaba al lado de Endo le tiro un papelito que decia lo siguiente:

"¿Endo que pasa que miras tanto a _TN?"- al leer esto Endo le devolvio el papel

"Estoy preocupado por ella, parece que de verdad paso algo en casa y no quiere decir"- al leer esto Fuu-Chan estuvo muy preocupado quizas podria ser aquella situacion que le habias comentado y solo al pensar que te ibas, el perderia la esperanza que lo quisieras mucho, no como amigo si no, como novio y deveria reunir todo el coraje antes que te vayaras, al menos se quedaria tranquilo para no sentir un peso encima de el. Solo que tendria que buscar el momento exacto, como y cuando...

ya al terminar las clases te dirijiste al entrenamiento, no sabrias decir si Endo o Fuu-Chan ya se habrian dado cuenta aunque te preguntaran no les dirias, pero tu no lo soportarias mas

aunque estuvieras tan preocupada, eso no haria cambiar tu concentracion ya que sabrias que hacer, como y cuando, pero Endo penso que se habia equibocado ya que cuando uno esta triste por una situacion principalmente falla demaciado y genera desconcentracion pero en ti no habia nada

**Tu:*menos mal a bajado las sospechas, Endo, pero Fuu-Chan me preocupa mucho u.u***

ya al terminar el entrenamiento te ibas derechito a tu casa para que Fuu-Chan no te preguntara pero alfin y al cabo el termino por perseguirte y haciendo una percecusion

Fuu-Chan:_TN! espera!nesecito hablar contigo-estaba agitado

Tu: que pasa Fuu-Chan?

Fuu-Chan:porfavor _TN no me ocultes las cosas somos amigos no? me diras la razon porque estas tan tensa y ademas haciendo esa sonrisa falsa?

Tu: pues yo...

**espero que les haya gustado el cap... alfin he podido dormir bien hurraaaa! espero que sigan leyendo y bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ahora lo que deamos en suspenso sip,la verdad por un tiempo escribo y se me ocurren bonitas ideas si xD bueno... Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenece!**

**"Esto es un adios... o no? parte dos"**

_**Recordemos:**_

**Fuu-Chan:_TN! espera!nesecito hablar contigo-estaba agitado**

**Tu: que pasa Fuu-Chan?**

**Fuu-Chan:porfavor _TN no me ocultes las cosas somos amigos no? me diras la razon porque estas tan tensa y ademas haciendo esa sonrisa falsa?**

**Tu: pues yo...**

Tu: yo... yo...

Tu: veras... Fuu-Chan... yo...

Fuu-Chan: con calma no tienes porque apresurarte _TN-decia preocupado

Tu: recuerdas cuando te dije que podria cambiarme de escuela... y ciudad?

Fuu-Chan: perfectamente que pasa?

Tu:pues veras...

Tu:**VOLVERE A CAMBIARME DE CIUDAD, Y ESCUELA!-decias rompiendo a llorar**

Fuu-Chan:_TN... te iras?

Tu: Si... T_T yo...

Tu: yo no quiero irme no quiero dejar amigos atras de nuevo y más separarme de ti que eres mi mejor amigo Fuu-Chan T_T

Tu: yo no quiero eso... no quiero

Fuu-Chan: no te preocupes... yo se bien que tu no te iras se que te quedaras-decia abrazandote mientras te acariciaba el cabello

Tu:Fuu-Chan... yo no quiero irme quiero quedarme aqui contigo y los demas jugar aqui mi deporte favorito-decias apretando la chaqueta de Fuu-Chan

Fuu-Chan:_TN yo... yo... ***dicelo maldita sea!***

Tu:Fuu-Chan yo...nesecito decirte algo

Fuu-Chan: que es? -decia sonrojado

Tu: voy a pedirle a mi Mamá y Papá que me quedare a vivir sola...

Fuu-Chan: pero tu...

Tu: lo se yo ya no soy la bebita de nadie puedo cuidarme sola...!

Tu:gracias Fuu-Chan enserio si tu no estuvieras aqui quisas ya me hubiese ido gracias... gracias-le besabas la mejilla

Fuu-Chan: de nada-decia sonrojado

en aquel momento faltaban nada más 2 cuadras para llegar a tu casa tu mamá estaba preocupada por lo que paso ayer asique vio la esena que tenias tu y Fuu-Chan y reia alegremente, ya que habia visto un momento romantico en vivo y directo asique de lo más bien dejaria una decision clara

Tu: bien Fuu-Chan ire a casa nos vemos mañana seguro!

Fuu-Chan: nos vemos mañana_TN

Fuu-Chan:*** no le he dicho lo que siento por ella pero ella se quedara seguro...***

fuiste echa un sonic para tu casa llegaste y saludaste a tu Mamá y Papá

Tu: Mamá,Papá nesecito hablar con ustedes

Tu Papá: que pasa hija mia

Tu:Papá he decisido quedarme aqui, y ademas ya no soy una hija pequeña puedo cuidarme sola

Tu Papá:hija...

Tu:¿Papá?

Tu Papá: eso es lo que hemos decidido tu madre y yo... en esta mañana que te fuiste lo estuvimos pensando, te quedaras aqui y ademas te mandaremos dinero para que compres lo necesario ok?

Tu: bieeeeeeeeeeeen!'decias alegremente

Tu: me quedare,me quedare n.n!

Tu Mamá: espero que te cuides bien _TN

Tu:llamare a Fuu-Chan n.n!

Tu:*sacando telefono, marcando el telefono de Fuu-Chan*(yo: xD!)

Tu: Fuu-Chan me quedare podre jugar con el equipo!

Fuu-Chan desde el telefono:me alegro mucho,ademas todavia queda algo pendiente... debes todavia hacerle revancha a Fudou...

Tu: lose,lose cortare nos vemos mañana bye,bye

Tu: bueno me voy a dormir... hasta mañana Mamá,Papá

*******************************Mientras que en otro lado**************************************

Fuu-Chan: me alegro que se quede... ademas... la abraze y acaricie su cabello *.* es toy feliz... solo queda que yo a ella le guste, pero nose como hacerlo afff, mejor me duermo

**Nee... y les gusto? espero que me den ideas porque desde ahora se me ocurrira una lokura mfmfmfmfmfm jujujju hasta el prox cap se cuidan!**


	12. Chapter 12

**holaaa! vengo yo denuevo sip ^^´desde ahora en adelante nuestra personaje principal empezara a vivir sola, asique aqui pueden courrir cosas emocionantes ^^ InazumaEleven/Super Once no me pertenece! nose a quien rayos le pertenece pero bueno xD**

**"El acompañante"**

* * *

desde ahora en adelante tenias que levantarte mas temprano ya que ahora vivirias sola, pero en esta historia tu sabes cocinar (yo: no importa si no sabes ya que eres muy buena en la historia ^^) como tu cabello a crecido demasiado ahora en adelante usarias colitas (como Kirarin Revolution xD) ya al terminar de comer tu comida, tomaste tus llaves y cerraste bien la puerta en el camino te encontraste con Endo

Endo:ah... _TN llevas tu pelo sujetado O.O

Tu: si esque me a crecido demasiado el cabello

Endo: y porque no te lo cortas?

Tu: Endo! estas loco el cabello es como la vida de una chica como haria semejante cosa!

Endo:e-e-esta bien-decia entre nervioso ya que nunca le habias hablado asi

Tu: perdon si te grite mucho Endo...

Endo: no, no pasa nada jajajaa

Tu: si tu lo dices

Tu: bueno ya llegamos otro dia más mas entrenamiento y más practica Endo ^^-decias sonriendo

Endo:sip ***me alegro mucho que ya este bien***

Tu: hola chicos!

Todos: hola_TN!

Tu: sigamos con animos para entrenar hasta el final ^^

Todos: Si!

pasaban los bloques y tu estabas atenta ya que ahora vivias sola tenias que preocuparte por tus calificaciones y no querias terminar como Endo ya que siempre tenia malas calificaciones (yo: xD)

al terminar las clases te fuiste rapidisimo a la cancha para entrenar

Tu: Yosh! ahora si entrenare bien

Fuu-Chan:_TN estas de muy buenos animos me alegra mucho^^

Tu:pues a mi igual sabes,ahora podre quedarme aqui si jijiji

Kido: Goenji,ven

Goenji: estos se estan llevando muy bien, ahora es el comienzo para que _TN se fije en Fubuki-le murmura

Kido:asi es..

* * *

Mientras donde estabas tu...

Fuu-Chan: esta bien que mientras vivas sola _TN?

Tu: si, ademas se cocinar, y hacer los deberes

Fuu-Chan: ahora no tendras que separarte de los mas ^^

Tu: si ^^

Endo: que tanto cuchillean ustedes dos,eh?

Tu: ajajaja pues ya te lo cuento Endo ^^

Endo: Chicos!_TN tiene algo que decirnos!

Tu: Endo no era necesario...-decias con una gotita estilo anime

Endo: eh? porque todos necesitan saberlo_TN

Tu: bueno... pues...

Tu: desde ahora en adelante empezare a vivir sola :D

**Todos: ¡QUE!  
**Tu:como oyeron vivire sola desde hoy hasta que mis padres finalizen su viaje de negocios

Kido: pero eso no era necesario tambien llevarte a ti?

Tu: lo que pasa es que decidi quedarme aqui a vivir ya que no queria otro cambio de escuela jajaja

Kabeyama: me alegro mucho que no te hayas ido T_T te uviese extrañado _TN T_T-decia este frotando su cara contra tu cabeza

Tu: yo igual Kabeyama, yo igual

a Fuu-Chan se le subian los celos porque Kabeyama estaba muy cerca de ti y es **MÁS TOCABA TU CABELLO OSEA.. ZONA QUE ERA SOLO PARA EL**

Goenji: El pobre Fubuki ubiese quedado solo-decia entre carcajadas

Tu:¿are? enserio Fuu-Chan que me ibas a extrañar mucho

Fuu-Chan al oir esto se puso todo rojo que hasta le salio humo por la cabeza

Kido: y tambien tampoco te diria cuanto te queria-diciendo con un pañuelo sonandose la nariz (yo:jaja)

Tu: eso ya lose que me quiere mucho^^

Kido: entonces ya se lo dijiste Fubuki O.O

Tu: se muy bien que me quiere como su amiga y yo a el lo queiro muchoooo ^^

**Kido:*aah...depistada salio -.-***

Tu: bueno sera mejor que nos concentremos en el entrenamiento chicos^^

ya al terminar el entrenamiento te ivas a tu casa pensando que cosa harias para cenar, pero te alcanzo Fuu-Chan

Fuu-Chan:_TN!

Tu:que pasa Fuu-Chan?

Fuu-Chan: um..._TN no te sientes sola, estar sin nadie en tu casa?

Tu: pues si por?

Fuu-Chan:pues yo tambien vivo solo y... me preguntaria si puedo vivir contigo...

Tu:Claro! seria lo mas genial del mundo Fuu-Chan:sonreias tiernamente

Tu:entonces cuando estes listo ven a casa,ne?

Fuu-Chan: sip ^^

Tu: bien nos vemos Fuu-Chan

llegaste a casa y estabas preparando la cena, por cierto tu especialidad es el curry (yo: me gusta mucho el curry)y hacer taiyaki,mientras sentias que se abria la puerta

Tu: Okarinasai!

Fuu-Chan: vaya ya me siento en casa-decia este sonrojado

Tu:pues claro mientras estes aqui no hay ningun problema ^^

Fuu-Chan: Sí tu lo dices

Tu: ah, si hay una habitacion que esta alfrente mia que esta desocupada ^^,acomoda tus cosas alli,bien?

Fuu-Chan:ok,gracias_TN

Tu:cuando termines vuelve aqui,que la cena esta casi lista

Tu:*** al menos ya no me sentire sola y estare con Fuu-Chan,ademas tengo buena compañia n.n***

acomodaste la mesa y llamaste a Fuu-Chan para cenar

Fuu-Chan:_TN cocinas muy bien y el curry sabe bien * ¬*

Tu: jaja me alegra que te haya gustado Fuu-Chan ^^ me hace muy feliz

Tu: pero tengo que dejarte algo claro...

Fuu-Chan: que es * ¬*?

**Tu: el taiyaki es miooo! me pertenece...**mentira parte de el puedes tomar cuantos quieras ^^

Fuu-Chan: se muy bien cuanto te gusta el taiyaki_TN

Tu: sip

terminaron de cenar y Fuu-Chan se ofrecio para lavar los platos, tu mientras lo estabas mirando lo observabas fijamente

Fuu-Chan:¿que pasa _TN?-diciendo ya al terminar de laavr los platos sentandose al lado tuyo

Tu: nada solo miraba-decias sonriendo

Fuu-Chan:eh..._TN nesecito decirte algo-diciendo sonrojado

Tu:que pasa?

Fuu-Chan: esque... yo no se cocinar...

Tu:no te preocupes yo te puedo enseñar ^^

Tu: bueno se hace tarde es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Tu:descanza-decias besandole la mejilla

Fuu-Chan: tu tambien descanza yendose a su habitacion

tu te pusiste tu pijama y abrazaste a Fuu-Chan-nya

**y les a gustado el cap? espero que lo sigan leyendo ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**viene el sig cap conte que me vienen ideas cuando escucha musica,depende situacion triste = a cancion triste romantica entre animada o que hable de algo. xD,espero que les agrade**

**Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenece! ademas nose de quien le pertenece xD **

**"La casa de Endo"**

ahora en momento tendrias que acostumbrarte a despertarte temprano para hacer el desayuno y prepararte, te cepillaste le cabello y te hiciste una cola al lado derecho solo una,te vestiste y bajaste para hacer el desayuno, el desayuno ya estaba listo y Fuu-Chan ya habia despertado

Tu: Buenos dias Fuu-Chan!

Fuu-Chan:Buenos dias_TN

Tu:Oi Fuu-Chan ve a lavarte la cara, tienes una cara de sueño que nadie te la quita

Fuu-Chan:si...

Tu:es la primera vez que lo veo asi jiji-reias con una mano en tu boca

Fuu-Chan:ah... disculpa_TN esque cuando ando medio dormido digo cosas incoherentes

Tu:ah, enserio me gustaria saber :D

Fuu-Chan:jajaajaja-reias al unisono con el

Tu: sera mejor que comamos o si no el Omelette se enfriara

Fuu-Chan: sabes hacer Omelette O.O

Tu: si hasta si quieres le dibujo un gato con ketchup

Fuu-Chan: aver como le haces-le brillaban los ojos

Tu: ya esta!

Fuu-Chan:waaaaa...lo dibujas bastante bieeen!

Tu: no es tan dificil

Fuu-Chan: desde cuando los dibujas

Tu:cuando era pequeña hacia muchos de estos con Omelettes me gustaba hacer esto ya que Mamá me dejaba

Fuu-Chan: ummm la real o la biologica?

Tu: la real antes que murieran tenian un restaurante y ami me gustaba dibujarle formitas a los Omelettes

Fuu-Chan: waaa... realmente quiero aprender a cocinar

Tu: vale te enseñare pero sera mejor que comamos o si no llegamos tarde a clases

Fuu-Chan: tienes razon, pero esta tan delicioso!-decia con brillo en sus ojos

Tu: Thank you very much Fuu Jr.

Fuu-Chan:... que dijiste_TN

Tu:esto... Fuu-Chan no sabes ingles?

Fuu-Chan: no lo entiendo

Tu: vaya O.O, ya termine te espero

Fuu-Chan: vamos,vamos

ibas caminando hasa que Fuu-Chan te solto la misma pregunta

Fuu-Chan:_TN que significa lo que acabas de decir

Tu: ummm el thank you very much Fuu Jr.?

Fuu-Chan: si

Tu:Muchas gracias pequeño Fuu (Junior = a pequeño o algo asi o usualmente se le dice menor, pero le queda pequeño )

Fuu-Chan: no soy pequeño-decia inflando sus cachetes

Tu: lo siento si use el Jr esque me acostumbre jajaja :D

Fuu-Chan: y a quien le dices tanto Jr?-decia con tono celocistico

Tu:a un gatito que tenia pero murio T_T

Fuu-Chan:ummm perdon...

Tu: no pasa nada eh, mira alli va Endo!

Tu:**Endo esperanos!**

Endo:eh, hola _TN Fubuki

Endo:aaaaaahh,_TN estas nuevamente peinada pero ahora con una colita!

Tu: Endo si piensas que me corto el cabello prefiero mil veces sujetarme el cabello como chico!

Endo: AuA nunca conoci ese lado realmente aprecias tanto tu cabello

Tu: sip lo aprecio tanto como mi vida es la ley de toda chica!

Endo: pero como Aki y Haruna tienen el cabello corto

Tu: Dije -.- el cabello es la ley de toda chica Endo no importa si es corto o largo

Endo: ya veo, ya veo

Tu:ammmm perdon si te trate mal e.e

Endo: no.. no pasa nada_TN

Endo: y dejando eso de lado Fubuki tu vives por estos lugares?

Fuu-Chan: si *** no le dire que vivo con_TN***

**Tu:*hay que mantener en secreto que los dos vivimos juntos...***

Tu: sera mejor que nos vayamos pronto o llegaremos tarde!

las clases pasaron y pasaron hasta llegar con el entrenamiento

Endo: Chicos! acerquense!

Todos: que pasa Endo?

Endo: tengo una idea y esa es... que esta noche todos se quedaran en mi casa!

Tu: suena divertido Endo!

Endo: de verdad que si!

Fuu-Chan: en ese caso nos divertiremos todos

Todos: ¡SI!

Endo: las cosas que hace mi mamá son deliciosas

Tu: me gustaria probarlas

Endo:bien chicos todos nos juntamos en mi casa pero ah,_TN no sabe donde queda

Fuu-Chan: no te preocupes de eso Endo yo la llevare

Tu:bien nos vemos

Fuu-Chan: yo tambien me voy tengo cosas que hacer

Tu:uff casi y ya nos descubre Endo

Fuu-Chan: cierto tienes razon

Tu: bien preparare las cosas quiero porbar la comida que hace la mama de Endoooo! * ¬*

Fuu-Chan: jaja te tocara esperar golosa

Tu: gracias por tan bello cumplido Fuu-Chan

Los dos se rieron al unisono

Tu: bien ya todo esta listo para irnos

Fuu-Chan:...-te miraba sonrojado

Tu:¿are? que pasa Fuu-Chan

Fuu-Chan: esque te ves linda con esa ropa -w-

la razon era porque andabas con una polera de mangas hasta las muñecas y traia vuelo cuando casi termina ademas en la parte del pecho traia unas formas dibujadas de unas flores y llevabas unos shorts con unos zapatos blancos (yo: se me acabo la inspi de moda daaaa xD)

Tu: thank you very much n.n

Fuu-Chan: ammm me enseñas despues ingles vale?

Tu: ningun problema Fuu-Chan

Fuu-Chan: vale ya me debes dos enseñarme a cocinar y aprender ingles

Tu:sip ^^

Fuu-Chan: bueno ya llegamos

Endo:Chicos los estabamos esperando!

la mama de Endo:hola es un gusto conocerte_TN

Tu: para mi igual

Endo: ya esta casi lista la comida para comer jijiji

Tu: mi querer probaaar e.e

Fuu-Chan: ajajaja tendras que esperar _TN

Tu:ummmm esperare A_A

Fuu-Chan: jajaja

Kido: esos dos se estan llevando demasiado bien...

Goenji: si

Endo: mira anda prueba_TN

Tu: esta deliciosoooooooo! * ¬*

la mama de Endo: me alegro que te haya gustado

Endo:_TN a ti te gusta mucho los taiyakis verdad?

Tu: si porque?

Endo:tu sabes hacer taiyakis verdad?

Tu:sip

Endo:porque no haces unos pocos

Tu: valeeee! todo sea por mi amado taiyakiii * ¬*

Goenji: ama mas al taiyaki que a Fubuki pobre lo compadezco

Fuu-Chan:eh,_TN me das un taiyaki!

Tu:vale!,toma esta recien hecho n.n

Fuu-Chan:delicioso * ¬*

Tu: y asi me dices golosa, golozo :Dter

Fuu-Chan: jajaja

Tu: Endo ven a comer un taiyaki!

Endo: esta ricooo

Endo: como le hacesssss

Tu: con mucha dedicacion

Mido-Chan: yo tambieeen quieeeeeroooooooooo!

Tu: toma Mido-Chan

Mido-Chan: sabroso * ¬*

Tu: Taiyakiii!

la mama de Endo: tienes muy buena tecnica _TN

Tu: gracias

Todos: esta rico el taiyaki_TN

Tu:Taiyaki siempre delicioso * ¬*

llegando la hora de dormir...

Tu: que sueño -_-

Fuu-Chan: a ti te da el sueño pesado_TN-decia en susurro

Tu: asi es...Good Night Fuu-Chan

Tu: buenas noches a todooossss

Todos:buenas noches_TN

tu te acomodaste en el sillon abrazando a Fuu-Chan-nya

el sueño le duro poco a Fuu-Chan mas o menos hasta las 6:30 ya que Midorikawa lo pateo porque soñaba que le quitaban su helado a menos que quieran pelea con el, le salio una gotita estilo anime por la forma que sueña cerro los ojos y los abrio nuevamente viendo bien y te vio a ti durmiendo abrazando a Fuu-Chan-nya

Fuu-Chan:*** que tierna se ve durmiendo... n.n***

Fuu-Chan se sento al lado tuyo procurando no despertarte te obserbava *** parece un angel caido del cielo..***

termino de observarte y te dio un beso en la mejilla

Fuu-Chan:***ire a tomarme una ducha***

tu despertaste y viste a Fuu-Chan salir asique despertaste y te dirijiste al baño para tomarte una ducha tenias una toalla en el brazo izquierdo y en la derecha Fuu-Chan-nya abriste la puerta y viste a un Fuu-Chan sin polera y solo con boxers(yo: OMGF me desmayo)y justamente Fuu-Chan te vio

Tu:perdon-dijiste sonrojada

saliste corriendo y te fuiste a sentar al sillon para esperar que saliera con toda la cara sonrojada

Tu:***que verguenza vi a Fuu-Chan...la imagen surguia en tu cabeza una y otra vez y estabas demaciado sonrojada***

Fuu-Chan: am.._TN esta el baño desocupado si quieres usarlo

Tu:eh gracias-decias todavia sonrojada

Tu:ammm nos vemos despues, y perdon...cerraste la puerta de un golpe

Tu:***sera mejor que me bañe para quitarme esta verguenza de encima***

terminaste rapido y te vestiste con una polera negra sin mangas una pequeña chaqueta de color negro junto con shorts y arriba una falda de color negro junto a unas zapatillas (de color favorito) y un yoki haciendote dos colitas pero hacia abajo

Tu:***olvidare lo ocurrido y hare el desayuno***

saliste del baño y viste a Fuu-Chan frente tuyo solo al verlo te recordaba la imagen-te estabas sonrojando pero trataste de evitar eso concentrandote en hacer el desayuno para todos

Fuu-Chan:esto..._TN puedo ayudarte?

Tu:*olvida lo ocurrido olvida lo ocurrido*claro, terminaste por hacer unas croquetas rellenas de crema,unos onigiris y doriyaki

Tu: bien con eso estamos bien!

todos despertaron y vieron toda la comida asique se pusieron a comer la mamá de Endo staba sorprendida por:

1°: Endo estaba despierto

2°: el desayuno estaba listo

la invitaste a sentarse y todos comieron como era dia sabado era dia libre ese dia lo dejaron para hacer cualquier cosa

tu fuiste a dar vueltas por hay

Fuu-Chan:_TN te gustaria salir conmigo mañana-decia sonrojado

Tu:Claro y donde?

**esto lo dejo hasta aqui...espero que me den ideas para la cita * ¬* despues se me ocurrira ami lo demas muajajajajaja thank you kamiiiii por haberme dicho que significaba el 8... tsunami es un pervex por hacer fantasias con su profesor aun chochinoteeee, mejor heroe Fubuki saludos y bye byeee! kamiiii sigue con tu fanfic quiero saber que pasa * ¬***


	14. Chapter 14

**aqui va gracias kamiii por la sugerencia ajoa ajoa *-* ^^,cuando termine este fic hare otro la verdad tampoco se cuantos caps tendra... **

**Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenece! **

**"La cita"**

**

* * *

Recordemos:**

**Fuu-Chan:_TN te gustaria salir conmigo mañana-decia sonrojado**

**Tu:Claro y donde?**

Fuu-Chan: al Parque de Diversiones

Tu:seria lo mas genial del mundo!

Fuu-Chan:bien entonces nos vamos mañana a las 10-decia sonriendo

Tu:am...espera Fuu-Chan-decias sonrojada

Fuu-Chan:que...que pasa-decia sonrojado ***acaso sera que...***

Tu:perdon por lo que ocurrio en la mañana en el baño,de verdad perdon ._.

Fuu-Chan: no pasa nada,nada

Tu:vale!

Tu: oye porqué no vamos a comer helado

Fuu-Chan: te estas pareciendo a Midorikawa

Tu:ajajajaja, me gusta mucho el helado ChocoMenta,ChocoMenta!

Fuu-Chan:ChocoMenta?

Tu:Chocolate y menta!

Fuu-Chan:prefiero más el de vainilla...

Tu:la vainilla tambien es deliciosa :D

Fuu-Chan: verdad,verdad?

Tu:sip,helados esperenme que alla va su dueña *¬*

Fuu-Chan:espera... antes se lo decias al taiyaki, ahora a los helados

Tu: es que me gusta muchooooo

Fuu-Chan: goloza

Tu:gracias

Tu:bueno ya llegamos...

Tu:Chocooomeeentaaaaaaa

Fuu-Chan:hahahaha

Tu:affff que rollo...

Fuu-Chan:am, porque

Tu:casi todas las chicas hablan el amor por hay y alla ¬¬

Fuu-chan: y que pasa

Tu:siempre me incomodan con esas preguntas .

Fuu-Chan: y porque no le dices que no sabes

Tu:ya se los he dicho y me dicen como si tengo el chico más guapo del mundo al lado mio

Fuu-Chan:***esa no me la sabia!** y quien es...

Tu:tu

Fuu-Chan:y-yo?

Tu:si, se que eres lindo,tierno,simpatico buena onda, pero no siento nada X_X

Fuu-Chan: a lo mejor todavia no estas preparada ***me halaga *¬* ***

Tu:nose,para que digo esto todo es a su debido tiempo y ya heladooo veeeen

Fuu-Chan: hahaha

Tu:eh.. Fuu-Chan porque no jugamos?despues que terminemos esto nose que hacer pffff

Fuu-Chan: claro

terminaron de comer el helados se dirijieron a la cancha cercana y alli se encontraron Haru-nyan y Suzu-Chi

Tu:Haru-nyan Suzu-Chi holaaa!

Haru-nyan:ah,hola nunca espere volver a verte de nuevo_TN

Tu:jaja sip y como les va

Suzu-Chi:pues bien y a ustedes,dos noviecitos-decia entre risita

Fuu-Chan y tu:**que no somos novios!**

Haru-nyan: y esto se vuelve a repetir

Suzu-Chi: si pero esa vez se lo dije a ti y a_TN pero de recien casados

Tu:sep,eso fue hace tiempo, tengo una idea porque no jugamos los 4?

Suzu-Chi: entonces haremos esto el que anote más goles gana es en parejas asique estare con Haruya

Tu:bien Haru-nyan te demostrare cuanto he mejorado

Suzu-Chi: sobre todo ese chico de hielo jujuju

Haru-nyan: oye Suzuno estas actuando extrañooo...

Suzu-Chi:recuerda que a este le gusta_TN y ya sabeeees... poorque crees que molesto-decia en susurro

Haru-nyan:aah... ia veoo...

Tu:empezamos o que?

Suzu-Chi: si

Haru-nyan: ustedes empiezan

diste la patada de inicio Haru-nyan trato de bloquearte le diste un paso a Fuu-Chan,Haru-nyan le iso una barrida Fuu-Chan salto y te la paso a ti,Suzu-Chi te la trato de quitar pero hiciste un finta pasaste de el y tiraste el balon a la porteria y así siguieron hasta terminar la tarde

Haru-nyan: enserio..has..mejorado..mucho-decia agitado

Tu:si...

Fuu-Chan:bueno se esta haciendo tarde ya tenemos que irnos

Tu: si... nos vemos otro dia par de lokillos ^^

Suzu-Chi:adios_TN,adios Fubuki

Haru-nyan:adioooosssssss

Tu:bueno sera mejor que haga a cena y yaaaa

Fuu-Chan:asi es

Tu:mejor apuremonos si?

llegaron a casa y tu te pusiste hacer la cena con ayuda de Fuu-Chan comieron te fuistea dar una ducha te pusiste tu pijama y te fuiste a dormir despidiendote de el

Tu:que sueñooooo...mañana sera un dia diveeerrrrr

a la mañana siguiente:

* * *

Tu:sera mejor que me prepare para ir al parque y hare el desayuno

fuiste a la cocina y hay estaba Fuu-Chan haciendo el desayuno

Tu:me ganaste la cocina esperare

Fuu-Chan:ya falta poco

Fuu-Chan: bueno ya esta

Tu:Itadakisamu!

Tu:oye cocinas bien y sabe ricoo

Fuu-Chan:y es la primera vez que lo hago

Tu:debe de ser porque siempre me miras cocinando

Fuu-Chan:quizas tengas razon

Tu:bueno ya vamos al parque

Fuu-Chan:asi es,vamos a divertirnos

asi pues nos ivamos al parque y cuando llegamos...

Tu:waaaaaaaaaaaaah que grande eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!

**y? les gusto esto continuara,tambiendebo preguntar mas o menos de cuanto caps ya quieren o ya quieren que la personaje principal sienta algo por el ya? en el sig cap,tengo planeado todo...**


	15. Chapter 15

**holaaaaa sorry si demore esque me quede viendo Rocky Balboa,amo a ese hombre por no rendirse y más sus peliculas siempe me ha gustado verlo y más no se rinde boxeo *-* sin más aqui va! Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenece -w-!**

**"El parque de diversiones y sentimientos incomprendibles"

* * *

**

Tu:waaah que grande eeees y brilla muchoooo

Fuu-Chan:sabia que te gustaria_TN

Tu:siiii quiero subirme a eseeee!

Fuu-Chan:a la montaña rusa no te asustaras verdad?

Tu:mooo...claro que no quiero sentir la A-D-R-E-L-A-L-I-N-A

Tu:lo captas?

Fuu-Chan:lo que tu digas ^^

Tu:entonces sin máaaas vamooossss

Tu y Fuu-Chan se subieron ala montaña rusa y tu sentias la adrelalina recorriendo tu cuerpo y gritabas entre carcajadas ya al terminar seguias emocionada

Tu:que diveeeerrr

Fuu-Chan:así es y adonde más quieres subir?

Tu:amm...pueeeees...

Chica desconocida:porque no van ala casa del terror?,podrian divertirse hay por un momento joven pareja

Tu:amm gracias por la recomendacion

Fuu-Chan:entonces donde?

Tu:a la casa del terror!

Fuu-Chan:entonces vamos

pagaron el boleto y se fueron a la casa del terror que porsupuesto los recibia un chico de capa negra que cubria su cara tu estabas distraida viendo a la gente que salia llorando... el chico de capa negra se acerco a tí tapandote con su capa tu veias todo rojo (yo:eso me paso amí pero con una prima jajaja)

Tu:eeh...Fuu-Chan para que no veo y ademas no me asustaras -.-!

Fuu-Chan:esto.._TN si no soy yo-decia con tono celoso

Tu:ehh...no me mientas se que eres tu-decias con tono enojado

Fuu-Chan:no traigo una capa...-decia todavia con tono celoso

Tu:...-levantaste la capa y viste aun tipo

Tu:ah...perdon-decias avergonzada

Tu:metí la pata

Fuu-Chan:eso aprueba que hasta no te daria miedo entrar hay

Tu:si me asusto sujetame si?

Tu:bien entremos

Chico de la capa:cuando allan entrado aqui no podran salir de aqui,el que desea irse que se vaya..

Chico de la capa:las reglas son así... deben ir tomados de la mano,no golpear a los mounstros que esten hay no graben con camaras,no corran y lo más importante no se pierdan porque los arrastraran y deberan irse solos,repito los que quieran irse vayanse...

Tu:***sera mejor que no haga nada estupido y ademas...no gritare no quiero ver denuevo eso...***

Fuu-Chan:***espero que a _TN le vaya bien y nose asuste tanto aunque seria sorpresivo que golpeara a uno de esos allí dentro pero lo más importante no los golpee, me pregunto a que se refiere "sujetame si me asusto?"***

Tu:bien vamos

entraste con Fuu-Chan y iban caminando hasta que apagaron las luces y al lado tuyo aparecio un mounstro...

mounstro 1:**PREPARENSE PARA SUPLICAR POR SUS VIDAS**

Tu:amm..eso no sirve nesecita ser mas asustivo y a la vez no muy violento solo haga cosas le recomiendo vea "el grito"

mounstro 1:***primera sugerencia,sorpresivo es anormal que no se asuste conmigo...***

Fuu-Chan:vaya le diste un consejo

Tu:eso no asusta pero que sera lo siguiente?

escuchaste gritos y un sonido de una motocierra que por cierto no lo era solo eran sonidos un hombre alto un poco gordito con una bolsa en la cabeza vaqueros de color cafe zapatos negros una polera color crema

**Mister Salvador: DIE FOR YOU LIFEESSS,RATS!**

Tu: Mister Salvador en vivo y direeectooo-decias con estrellitas en los ojos

Tu:me gustaria sacarme una foto pero no pueeeedooo . sera cuando lo veo nuevamente y me gusta su papel en resident evil 4

Mister Salvador:***primera chica que no se asusta..***

Tu:aver espereee..

Tu:me da su autografo?

Mister Salvador accede a hacerte un autografo tu estabas muy feliz (yo: me gusta mucho su protagonismo en el video juego resident evil 4 jajja)

Tu:wwaaahh que feliz soyyyy!

Fuu-Chan estaba celoso porque te habias acercado a él y más actuabas muy amigable con el te dio su autografo y esa felicidad solo era para el...

Tu:Fuu-Chan no has jugado resident evil 4?

Fuu-Chan:no la verdad no-sonaba celoso

Tu: es divertido y más vees a mister salvador y grita con su motocierra y te sigue y no puedes matarlo a menos que tengas la mata elefantees (yo:le digo asi)

Fuu-Chan:tienes el video juego verdad?

Tu:siiiii! pero para la game cube jaja

Fuu-Chan:lo jugare algun dia vale?

Tu:vale-decias sonriendo

tu y Fuu-Chan seguian caminando hasta que nuevamente se apagaron las luces y vieron a una chica vestida de blanco con cabello largo que tapaba su cara

Tu:...

Fuu-Chan:que pasa?

Tu:no te da miedo esa chica..

Fuu-Chan:ah.. esa.. es de la pelicula "el aro"

Tu:pero no te da miedo no?

Fuu-Chan:no la vi con mi hermano cuando eramos pequeños la rentamos y me obligo a verla con el y pues el termino asustandose

Tu:eres valiente pero a ella SI le tengo miedoooo

Tu:Tapame los ojos y dime cuando se vayaaa... pliiiiss

Fuu-Chan:ah vale** *que tierna es..***

Tu:se fue?

Fuu-Chan: no todabia no te esta mirando

Tu:con razon siento que alguien me mira y muchoo

niña del aro:asustadisa

Tu:y es la primera vez que la escucho hablaar...

tu abrazas a Fuu-Chan y este se pone rojo como un tomate y este tambien te abraza

la chica se acerca y le susurra algo a Fuu-Chan que se puso más rojo

Tu:se fueee?

Fuu-Chan: si ya se fue

te separaste de el y miraste para todos lados te aliviaste

Tu:menos maaal que se fue que miedo u.u

Fuu-Chan:y porque le tienes tanto trauma

Tu:la mire con mis padres con la luz apagada y me traume con ella 1 mes entero

Fuu-Chan:bueno sigamos para que salgamos de este lugar

Tu:me pregunto porque toda esa gente salia llorando

Fuu-Chan: mystery

Tu:ya sabe singles verdad?

Fuu-Chan: un poco hahaha

Tu:bueno sigamos

caminaron un buen trecho hasta que salio nuevamente y tu te volviste a asustar

Tu:rayooooos mejor vamos por otro camino si?

Fuu-Chan:ah bueno

Fuu-Chan la siguio mirando hasta que esta le levanto el pulgar hasta arriba señal de bien parece que algo tramaba

siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron auna parte que tenia dibujado calaveras y cosas extrañas que porcierto te asustaron demasiado e ibas muy abrazada de Fuu-Chan y se ponia cada vez más rojo las calaveras te miraban y se reian pero paso algo terrible para mala suerte para ti...que para Fuu-Chan era buena suerte se corto la luz e hubo un apagon tu no veias nada

Tu:Fuu-Chaan donde estaaas

Fuu-Chan:estoy aqui-decia abrazandote

Tu:que bien no veo nada u.u

se prenden unos fuegos de color azul que salieron donde nose donde

Tu:mucho mejo...

Fuu-Chan:que pasa?

Tu:eso me mira con malicia y me da miedo u.u

Fuu-Chan:no te preocupes yo estoy aqui para tí

Tu:gracias y porfavor no me sueltes por como estamos

Fuu-Chan:no te preocupes y estate tranquila

Tu:bien..-derepente te sonrojas mucho por estar cerca de Fuu-Chan

Tu:esta bien que estemos asi verdad?

Fuu-Chan:sí esta bien asi no te soltare y no te perderas_TN

Tu:solamente sonreias y ya te dio igual lo que pasaba y esperabas que esto terminara de una vez por todas y tu te ponias muy nerviosa por estar muy cerca de Fuu-Chan y sentias que tu corazon latia a mil por estar cerca de el

Fuu-Chan:que pasa todavia estas asustada?

Tu:n-n-no me pasa nada solo que me siento bien si estoy contigo-decias con sonrojo

Fuu-Chan:no te preocupes yo estoy aqui-decia con seguridad

Tu:vale y gracias

Tu:***que me pasa porque estoy tan nerviosa y cuando le miro la cara me pongo roja y mi corazón late a mil...***

Fuu-Chan:***realmente esta muy nerviosa por el apagon debo hacer lo posible para que este tranquila y ademas me siento demasiado sonrojado por estar muy cerca de ella debo mostrarme seguro y decidido***

Tu:Fuu-Chan tu me quieres?

Fuu-Chan:si yo te quiero mucho porque lo preguntas-decia sonrojado

Tu:solo era una pregunta nada más

Fuu-Chan:y tu

Tu:y-y-yo tambien te quiero mucho,mucho!-decias muy sonrojada como un tomate

Fuu-Chan:me alegro mucho ^^

Tu:cuanto falta para que ya regrese a luz-decias tranquilisada

Fuu-Chan:tendremos que esperar

Tu:esa cosa que me mira me pone nerviosa

Fuu-Chan:jajaja

Tu:me gustaria tener esa tranquilidad serena como tu

Fuu-Chan:tu ya la tienes

Tu:ah..Fuu-Chan

Fuu-Chan:si?

Tu:que es lo que te gusta de mi?

Fuu-Chan:d-d-d-de ti pues...-agarro aire y lo dijo sin pensar

Fuu-Chan:me gusta tu sonrisa,tu caracter esos ojos que me miran cuando hablas esa forma de hablar y como cocinas es decir todo-decia sonrojado

Tu quedaste pensando por lo que dijo y claro sentias un extraño sentimiento en tu pecho cuando lo mirabas

Fuu-Chan:esto que pasa_TN ***meti la pata***

Tu:no nada...solo que me hizo muy feliz-sonreias

Fuu-Chan: y a tí?

Tu:a mi que?

Fuu-Chan: que te gusta de mi?

Tu: tu sonrisa,tu calmada forma de ser y ademas eres muy tierno cuando te sonrojas,eres lindo osea todo

Fuu-Chan:*** ya sabe que me sonrojo,que pasara ahora?**

Tu:volvio la luuuz yaaaaaaay!

Fuu-Chan:que bien-decia sonriendo

Tu:vamos a comer un helado? pero cuando hallemos la salida si?

Fuu-Chan: vale,sera mejor que la hallemos rapido

Tu:mira allí esta pero sera mejor que vayamos rapido porque ese tipo que esta arriba y encadenado caera y nos bloqueara la salida

salieron y vieron mucha gente que estaba sorprendida por:

1°-no salieron llorando

2°-porque no les habia pasado nada y más por el apagon que hubo

Tu:vamos a comer heladooo!

Fuu-Chan:vale,vale

la mesera:les recomiendo el especial,ademas por ser la clientela numero 100 no se debe pagar

Tu:um,vale

Tu:como sera,como sera

la mesera:aqui esta y disfrutenlo ^^

Tu:que grande es-decias tomando una cuchara

Tu:sera mejor que comas rapido antes que lo haga yo ^^

Fuu-Chan:ah.. vale ***que le pasara que anda tan sonrojada sera por el calor o..?***

Tu:vamos come,come***rayos quizas ya se dio cuenta por mi sonrojo***

Tu:aff.. ya se hace tarde venimos otro dia cierto?

Fuu-Chan:si ^^

Tu:hoy en dia a sido muy divertido y ademas,tengo el autografo de Mister Salvador kyaa!

Fuu-Chan:lo admiras mucho verdad?

Tu: sipis la proxima vez que lo vea me tomare una foto con el ^^

Tu:ah, si Fuu-Chan porque no los tomamos una foto de recuerdo?

Fuu-Chan:si tu quieres

sacaste tu telefono Fuu-Chan apoyo su cara en su hombro tu sonreias y la sacaste

Tu:bueno ya esta ue bien salimos,eh?

Fuu-Chan:aver dejame verla

Tu:vez?

Fuu-Chan:tienes demasiada razon

Tu:sera mejor que vayamos rapido a casa para preparar la cena

llegaste a casa y preparaste la cena junto a Fuu-Chan miraba atentamente tus movimientos para luego el cocinar solo,comieron y fuiste a tomarte una ducha saliste y te pusiste tu pijama,te recostaste en tu cama y te quedaste viendo la foto por un buen rato y te quedaste reflexionando porque te sentias de esa manera cuando estas cerca de Fuu-Chan hasta que hiciste consiliar el sueño abrazaste a Fuu-Chan-nya y te dormiste

**y? les gusto espero que sigan leyendo que ya vienen más creo que o hare de 17 o de 19 creo que por hay...**


	16. Chapter 16

**holaaa aqui va el sig cap espero queles haya gustado el anterior ^^,ya rapido se acabara y ademas, tengo planeado de hacer otro fic y espero de agrados que lo leyeran tambien n.n**

**Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no pertenece!**

**"Kido el consejero"

* * *

**

Tu:mañana siempre llegas hora de levantarme...-decias bostesando

te vestiste te cepillaste el cabello te ivas a la cocina y hay estaba si Fuu-Chan estaba cocinando

Tu:me volviste a ganar

Fuu-Chan:jajaja desde ahora en adelante algo el desayuno

Tu:ummm ya veo entonces...

Fuu-Chan:que pasa?

Tu:buenas noches tengo todavia sueño..si me disculpas

Fuu-Chan:bueno te dejo dormir por mientras

termino de cocinar te iba a despertar pero te quedo mirando por un rato,hasta que decidio despertarte

Tu:cinco minutos máaas

Fuu-Chan:eh oye despierta el desayuno ya esta y vamos a llegar tarde

Tu:LA ESCUELA! LA COMIDA Y DEBO LAVARME LA CARA

Fuu-Chan:***desperto rapido :D***

Tu:bueno ya esta Itadakimaasuu!

Tu:sigo diciendo no sabes cocinar,pero si sabes y sabe rico

Fuu-Chan:me alegro mucho

Tu te sonrojas porque el estaba muy cerca de tu cara

Tu:bueno ya termine asique te espero vale?

Fuu-Chan:ok

Tu:***que me pasa,que me pasa,porque me pongo así cuando Fuu-Chan se acerca a mí que hago?***

Fuu-Chan:bueno ya termine nos vamos.

Tu:ok

en el camino se encontraron con Endo

Endo:ah,_TN ya andas con el cabello suelto y lo tienes muy largo

Tu:si,parece que ahora mismo se me pone dificil hacerle peinados en el cabello X_X

Endo:bueno sigamos con animos para el entrenamiento

Tu:Endo...tu solo piensas en el Futbol Soccer y ni estudias!

Tu:a este ritmo quizas quedaras pegado o más sera que te preocupes en estudiar!

Endo:si..._TN

Fuu-Chan:buen regaño_TN

Tu:gracias ^^

llegaron a la escuela y saludaste a todos pero aun asi estabas pensando demasiado porque estabas así y suspirabas y demaciado al terminar las clases empezo el receso

Kido:_TN ven aqui un momento

Tu:que pasa Kido?

Kido:a ti te pasa algo

Tu: a mi nada porque?

Kido:sera que estas enamorada

Tu:enamorada?

Kido: sí de supuesto chico..

Tu: supuesto chico?

Kido:de Fubuki

Tu te ponias a mares de colores por lo que kido dijo

Tu:de verdad?

Kido:sabia que este dia ocurriria-con un pañuelo en la nariz

Tu:hahahaha-reias nerviosa

Tu:enserio seria amar de esa manera ni yo misma lo se

Kido:todavia no lo sabes,todavia estas confundida pero piensa más en tus sentimientos o haz algo que quizas te des cuenta

Tu:ummm quizas podrias tener razon Kido

Kido:no te preocupes tu tienes mi apoyo

Tu:gracias y dime como sabre eso

Kido:tu sola deves darte cuenta

Tu:ummm vale

tu seguias pensando si realmente te habias enamorado de Fuu-Chan o quizas solo era meros pensamientos tuyos,realmente lo amo? de esa manera solamente senti eso en la casa del terror seguias todavia pensando hasta que terminara el receso y seguias haci en cada clases haciendo preocupar a Fuu-Chan, hasta que terminara las clases tu te levnataste y te ibas derecho al entrenamiento hasta cuando aarecio quien segun Kido estabas enamorada

Fuu-Chan:_TN que pasa que estan pensativa?

Tu:nada,nada

Fuu-Chan:enserio,creia que era todos oidos para ti

Tu:no enserio,enserio no me pasa nada

Fuu-Chan:segura?

Tu:bueno veras...es que creo que a mi me gusta alguien-decias jugando con tus dedos

Fuu-Chan:enserio y quien es ***adios suerte mia...***

Tu:esque no estoy muy segura si me gusta veras es mi primera vez y no lose estoy confundida y...no entiendo..

Fuu-Chan:bien entiendo pero quien es?

Tu:tal como lo dije no estoy segura y no puedo decirtelo es un secreto

Fuu-Chan:ok,ya veo,al menos me siento más tranquilo que me hayas dicho un poco de lo que te pasa ***esta enamorada,y nose quien es... creo que es la hora que le diga lo que siento***

Tu:***me siento mal al no decirselo pero es un secreto debo seguir pensando en mis sentimientos***

estabas tan concentrada en tus pensamientos, que aun así te concentrabas en el entrenamiento

Kido:realmente esa chica es sorprendente aunque este preocupada sigue concentrandose de lo más bien en el entrenamiento

Fuu-Chan: Kido tu sabias de eso verdad?

Kido:si lo supe antes que tu

Fuu-Chan:tu sabes lo que le pasa verdad me lo podrias decir

Kido:lo siento pero no puedo decirtelo, ella debe hacerlo cuando ella lo decida

Tu:***realmente nose si me gusta,pero aun así no me rendire en descubrirlo!***

cuando ya termino el entenamiento de ibas a casa con Fuu-Chan solo que ahora te sentias nerviosa y eso no era normal,porque nunca habias sentido eso..

Fuu-Chan:_TN realemente estas bien?

Tu:Sí no te preocupes... pronto se ira esta confusión-decias sonriendo

Fuu-Chan:si tu lo dices...

Tu:bueno sera mejor que deje de lado eso y que me concentre en hacer la cena

Fuu-Chan:realmente tu... tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad

Tu:tu tambien la tienes Fuu-Chan

llegaste a casa preparaste la cena con la ayuda de Fuu-Chan

comieron, y te fuiste a dar una bañada para pensar más claramente

Tu:***realmente que hago...el esta preguntandome y yo nisiquiera..le he dicho la razón al estar cerca de él me pone nerviosa y ala vez feliz realmente amo.. a Fuu-Chan tengo que decirselo ahora gracias Kido...*** saliste del baño y te fuiste a tu habitación

Tu:sueño ven a mi que mañana sera el dia ^^

**les gusto? si.. ya se acerca el final y este fic les dara un final,si un final lindo ^^ bye byee! **


	17. Chapter 17

**holaaaa aqui va el chapter final del fic ^^ actualmente tomare otro fic sip ^^ como ya se acercan las navidades sera parte cuento y espero que les tome de agradancia el neuvo fic que creare sip ^^ Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no me pertenece pero la historia si ^^**

**"Fuu-Chan se declara sentimientos descubridos"

* * *

**

_**Recordemos:**_

_**Tu:*realmente que hago...el esta preguntandome y yo nisiquiera..le he dicho la razón al estar cerca de él me pone nerviosa y ala vez feliz realmente amo.. a Fuu-Chan tengo que decirselo ahora gracias Kido...* saliste del baño y te fuiste a tu habitación**_

_**Tu:sueño ven a mi que mañana sera el dia ^^

* * *

**_

Tu:aww... no me viene el sueño que hare umm... ya se! pensare en como me confesare a el... si ^^

Tu:Me gustas por favor sal conmigo!

Tu: no muy... nose :D

Tu:me gustas,quieres ser mi novio..

Tu: MENOS!

Tu:me gustas podrias aceptar estos sentimientos

Tu:mejor cuando me presente la ocacion lo dire u.u

Mientras que en otro lugar..

Fuu-Chan:ella se a enamorado de otro chico mis esperanzas se han ido bye bye my lover u.u

Fuu-Chan:pero igual le dire lo que siento,que la amo desde el dia en que la vi y ademas asi no me quedare con cosas malas dentro

Fuu-Chan: aun así no puedo dormir aarghhh!

Tu y Fuu-Chan: NO PUEDO DORMIR ASI!

Tu:aafff estare con sueño la unica manera que me de sueño es...!

Tu: dar y dar vueltas en la cama jajaja

ya cuando diste vueltas y vueltas en la cama te quedaste dormida

dia siguiente:

Tu: desperte mucho antes de o normal bueno ire hacer el desayuno...

te cepillaste el cabello y te vestiste

fuiste a la cocina y empezaste a cocinar para el desayuno todavia estabas pensando en como se lo dirias cuanto amas a Fuu-Chan pero en la ocasion que se te presentaras estarias decicida y lista para la respuesta que te dara

Tu:realmente que hago..?

Fuu-Chan:eh que te pasa _TN que andsa con cara de duda

Tu: a mi nada solo estoy pensando...

Fuu-Chan: en el chico que te gusta no es asi-decia en tono celocistico

Tu:nose como puedes acertar tan bien

Fuu-Chan: eres como un libro abierto-decia celoso

Tu:haha no lo sabia

Fuu-Chan: te le confesaras verdad?

Tu:tienes razon-decias sonrojada

Fuu-Chan:te deseo suerte-decia celoso

Tu:**"si supieras que eres tu Fuu-Chan pero te lo dire hoy... cuando termine el entrenamiento te dire ***

Tu:bueno porque no comes en vez de tanta chachara?

Fuu-Chan:tienes razon_TN

Tu: Itadakimasu!

Fuu-Chan: y que le diras?

Tu:no lose lo que se me pase por la cabeza

Fuu-Chan:solo espero que ese chico no te haga sufrir

Tu:no creo que lo haga n_n

Fuu-Chan:sera mejor que nos vayamos o si no se hara tarde_TN

Tu:tienes razon vamos-decia tomandolo de la mano

en el camino como todas las mañanas te encontrabas con Endo

Endo:hola _TN hola fubuki

Endo:que ahcen tomados de las manos a caso ya son novios

Tu:ah.. lo olvide perdon-decias con sonrojo

Fuu-Chan:***nooo me la suertes nooo T_T Endo te odio ***

Endo:amm perdon por lo que dije-se sentia amenazado por la mirada de Fuu-Chan

Tu:bien capi espero que sigamos practicando arduamente para seguir este equipo de futbol soccer *-*

Endo:a-a-asi es

Tu:que te pasa tienes frio

Endo:n-n-no nada ***PDS:nunca hagan enojar a Fubuki***

Tu:am ya veo

llegaron a la escuela y todavia pensabas en como lo harias asique buscaste a Kido

Tu:Kido nesecito hablar contigo

Kido:y de que se podria saber

Tu:aqui no es el momento de hablarlo es en otro lugar mejor

caminaron hasta un lugar que no se viera vida humana vista

Tu:ya se que es lo qe siento

Kido:y quieres que coopere verdad?

Tu:si nesecito que le hagas saber a Endo que el entrenamiento termine más temprano y que se vayan todos para tener un momento privado con Fuu-Chan que yo le pagare horas extras de entrenamiento :D

Kido:ya veo entonces coopero y sabes la forma de decirlo verdad

Tu:sabes que no he pensado en la forma de decirselo pero no me echare atras sabes

Kido:entonces ya esta

Tu:Arigatou!

Kido le fue a informar a Endo sobre el plan asique este accedio sin demoras esperaste hasta que llegara el entrenamiento asique estbas muy feliz mientras que otra personita no asique en este momento se coincidiran los sentimientos

Endo:bien el entrenamiento termina aqui,por algo especial que no puedo decir asique se pueden ir chicos n_n!

Todos:Si!

Tu:esto Fuu-Chan necesito hablar contigo pero cuando ya se vayan todos si?

Fuu-Chan:um,vale yo tambien necesito hablar contigo

Tu:vale entonces esperamos

esperaron hasta que todos se vayaran para ecir lo que sentian

Fuu-Chan:esto _TN nesecito decirte algo-decia mientras tomaba tus manos

Tu:q-que cosa?-decias sonrojada

Fuu-Chan:quiero decirte que tu...

Fuu-Chan:tu...***vamos no te eches atras***

Fuu-Chan:que tu me gustas desde siempre

Fuu-Chan:solo queria hacertelo saber ya que a ti te gustaba un chico..

Tu:...

Fuu-Chan:bueno eso era todo

Tu:baka...

Fuu-Chan:eh?

Tu:baka... tu tambien me gustas y mucho

en ese momento Fuu-Chan te beso,rosando sus labios con los tuyos tu lo correspondiste haciendo que el beso cada vez fuera mas pasional hasta que se quedaron sin algo vital el aire :D

Fuu-Chan:entonces _TN te gustaria ser mi novia?

Tu:claro

Tu:desde ahora en adelante viviremos nuestra vida animadamente! apartir ahora desde novios

**y? les ha gustado pues yo estare satisfecha con el final,ahora subire un nuevo fic la verdad no tengo ni la idea de como sera el titutlo pero hare lo mejor posible bye bye! n_n**


End file.
